Total Drama: Across Dimensions
by Rouge Tundra
Summary: What if Pahkitew Island never happen? What if the Ridonculous Race was at the same time as All-Stars? With the race chewing the ratings Chris runs out of ideas to make a season to top Don's show until a dimensional traveler comes to his world. Chris comes up with a plan so crazy it just my work. This is Total... Drama... Across Dimensions!
1. Prologue

**From Icetundra** \- I do not own Total Drama or anything they have made. All credit goes to them.

 **Note: This is a different timeline. Everything that happens in Ile de Monstre doesn't affect this fanfiction.**

 **This fanfiction will be about the campers from Total Drama competing in different universes. Thanks to all who has or is reading my other story Total Drama Ile de Monstre. Don't worry I will still continue to write that story also.**

In an island full of machines and animatronics a dashing clever host with a man wearing a chef costume in their office. The man throws a yellow envelope to the ground in rage. It is Chris with his partner Chef.

"Great! Thanks to that amazing race nobody is looking forward to Pahkitew island!" Chris exclaims in fury.

"What do you expect? That Don fellow is way better then you." Chef tells Chris making him even more angry.

"The producers called me saying that Pahkitew Island isn't enough to spark up the ratings. _SO HOW ARE WE GOING TO GET TEN SEASONS FOR THIS SHOW_!?"

Chef stops paying attention to Chris as he keeps reading his newspaper. The host bites his finger nails very fast not knowing what to do until suddenly a portal opens scaring the two. A mysterious figure comes in wearing a purple cape and intergalactic alien technology. His face looks repulsive in disgust. He has a purple gauntlet in his left arm.

Chris asks the mysterious man, "Who are you?"

"I am Eon, dimensional time traveler." Said the man.

"Dimensional time traveler you say?" Chris puts a smirk on his face then whispers to Chef telling, "Get Scuba-bear in here quickly." Chef leaves getting the bear. Chris then decides to stall Eon.

"What brings you to my world?" Chris asks.

"I am looking for Ben Tennyson in this world to kill him. Have you seen him?" Eon tells the host.

Instead of saying no Chris lies to Eon saying, "Yes, but first take a seat. We don't want him to run away from seeing you here."

"Good idea."

Eon takes a seat in Chris's office while Chris gives him a cup of coffee.

"So what do you for living to past the time?" Eon asks the host.

"I'm a reality TV host that loves to humiliate and torture teens."

"Pathetic I must say. Don't you want to conquer the world?" Eon tries to manipulate Chris.

"Well…" Chris was about to say something until he Chef winking at him meaning that he has Scuba-bear. "Well Eon I have Ben waiting outside."

Eon becomes pleased with a evil grin on his face walking to Chef. When he gets close Scuba-bear attacks Eon making the villain pass out. A black screen is held until Eon opens his eyes. "Where am I?", he said.

Chris comes clapping slowly saying, "Relax your still in the island. Me and Chef just trap you inside this tube with chains." Eon tries to break free, but cannot. He is not familiar to the Total Drama World so he can't escape from Chris's clutches.

"What do you want with me!?" Eon asks still trying to break free.

"You are going to help me with my show."

"And it I refuse?"

Chris nods his head to Chef as the host's assistant presses a button electrocuting Eon. The villain moans in pain as the host walks close looking at Eon's face saying with a wonderful grin, "Do you refuse now?" .

Eon puts a livid face at the host as the screen turns black.

 **From Icetundra: If you didn't knew Eon is a villain from the Ben 10 series with dimensional powers. If you keep reading down you will have an idea what is it more about and the campers.**

*SPOILERS BELOW* READ AT YOUR OWN RISK

Total Drama: Across Dimensions! Join 24 contestants facing each other off for one million dollars in different worlds!

"You must be worthy to become a samurai." Samurai Jack told the contestants.

"I rather be a ninja if you ask me." Duncan said.

Another scene takes place with the campers in Fosters looking for something.

"Nice to meet someone taller than me mate." Jasmine said to Wilt.

Different scene with the supernoobs and campers watching Leonard casting a spell.

"Expirus TIracteus!"

A scene takes place with some campers battling the kids next door. Then a confessional begins with Brick saying, "My team maybe the weakest, however we can still kick butt if we truly believe in ourselves."

Last area takes back with Justin and Alejandro fighting each other as samurais as Chris says, "It's the most roughest toughest season yet." The scene changes to Chris on top of his new rebuild plane.

"This is… Total… Drama… Across Dimensions!"


	2. Episode 1- Dimensional Campers

**From Icetundra** \- I do not own Total Drama or Ben 10 or other shows in that matter. Anything they have made all credit goes to them.

First of all this story will have some of the Pahkitew Island cast. None of my creations will be in this. Hope you read the introduction and like it so without further ado let's bring the victims I mean contestants.

* * *

The setting is in the movie lot with a bus on the left and a rebuild Jumbo Jet for the host on the right. Nobody is here until a dashing host pops out saying to the camera, "Hello, Total Drama Fans! Chris McClain is back with a new season. Ever since Camp Wawanawka was dump to the ocean I decided to find a new location, but why I'm back here in the movie lot. Well things change thanks to this wonderful man name Eon who will help me and Chef for this dramatic season." Chef comes in with Eon still stuck in the chains and the tube.

Eon says to the camera, "Chris, I will end you if you don't let me go now!"

Chris yawns not caring, "Yeah, whatever Eon. Chef take him into the plane." Chef takes Eon inside the Chris plane.

The host starts to speak again. "As I was saying this season will take place in my plane, but not traveling around the world no. Instead 18 cast members plus 8 new competitors will battle it out for one million dollars across dimensions!" Chris said his last sentence in exciting thrilling tone.

A scene takes place somewhere in Las Vegas where Don watches the show. He spits out his coffee saying, "Dimensions? Why couldn't I think of that?"

Back with Chris he keeps explaining the season. "Yep, this season will be so insane that there might be surprises for you fans out there. Welcome back to the drama, love, hatred, alliances, winner, and losers who I'll watch laughing. This is Total… Drama… Across Dimensions!"

 **(Intro Plays which I will not post to avoid spoilers)**

"Welcome back audience because your just in time to see the sufferers I mean contestants arrive." Chris says as a bus comes in on cue already to drop off the competitors.

"First up Cody, Noah, and formerly handsome Justin!" The host shouts in excitement.

"Yeah, back again for more excitement and ratings." Noah says to Chris sarcastically dropping out of the bus. McClain puts a face of annoyance, however it turns back to his perfect smile.

"Yes, back for more and no more Sierra!" Cody shouts in happiness as he walks out of the bus.

It is Justin turn to step out of the automobile. He says to Chris annoyed and confuse, "Really Chris, formerly handsome?"

"Sorry dude, but Alejandro took that spot speaking of Al here he is!"

Alejandro steps out pushing Justin with his shoulder so he can get out of the way. Justin just sighs and goes with the others.

Chris continues to host the show. "Former bad boy and now good guy Duncan!"

Duncan jumps out of the bus angry at hearing what Chris just said. "I blew up your mansion remember!?"

"Yeah, I know you still own me that money or you will be my new intern."

The punk gulps and decides to stop the argument walking to the others. Alejandro and Justin grin at Duncan.

"Tyler, Eva, and Alejandro's girlfriend Heather!" Chris says Heather in disgust.

Tyler cheers and runs to the others as he trips down causing everyone to laugh. "Great, just the way to start this."

Eva comes out saying, "Finally I get to back. I've been taking angers issues so hopefully it will help me winning this."

"Don't get your hopes human ape." Heather said walking down the bus. Eva just twitches plus ignores Heather. The queen bee walks to Alejandro going for a kiss. As the couple kisses everybody thinks it is disgusting.

"Enough with the smooching I need to present the others. Introducing Harold and best friends Courtney and Gwen!" The host says as Duncan gasps saying, "Best friends?"

Harold is about to get out until Duncan throws him to the others. "Jerk!", Harold told the punk.

"Hello babes miss me?" The delinquent tries to smooth talk the girls, however it fails miserably as Gwen kicks him in the crotch. Courtney does the same as both high five each other finishing off Duncan. He holds his nuts in pain as everybody laughs.

"Hey guys what's so funny?" Came in a voice. It is Trent with his guitar. Still everybody laughs as he sighs going with the competitors.

Chris takes a tear out of his eye now back into hosting the show. "From revenge of the island is Zoey, Dawn, Brick, and Dakota!"

Zoey gets out of the bus waving high to everybody. No one says hi except Cody, Tyler, Harold, and Trent who for what reason she does not see. "It is really great to be back, but where is Mike and Cameron?"

"There not participating in this season."

Zoey gasps, "What? I don't have anyone else."

"Don't worry Zoey you have me." , Said Dawn coming out of the bus.

"Right." Zoey tells the moonchild awkwardly.

The two girls walk to the other. Dawn next to Noah and Zoey next to Cody.

Brick, the soldier comes out saying, "Brick Mcarthur reporting for another shot in the million!"

Chris comes out speaking like a warden. "That's the spirit soldier now head to the others!" Brick goes to the others to meet.

Dakota comes out complaining, "Why am I back here!? You turned me into a mutant freak!"

Chris not caring at all says, "You are cured and you still need to be in at least one more season to end your contract."

Dakota shouts, "Darn it!"

"Don't care just get with the others." Both shoot glares at each other. "Alright before we…"

"Aren't there suppose to be twenty-four here Chris?" Harold told interrupting the host.

"Next time you interrupt me I'll eliminate you myself." Chris told as Harold gives a mean stare to him. "Now before I was episodic since I need more ratings I've decided to bring eight newbies into the game." Another bus comes with eight new losers.

Heather starts to complain, "Really, your actually bringing more people who suck?" Thanks to her joke almost everyone laughs until they see a very tall black girl with Australian clothes. She also has an accent when speaking in english.

She says to the queen bee, "Do you have a problem with me mate?"

Heather gets a little intimidated by the tall Australian girl. "No, I'm just joking."

"That's okay fella I was joking also." She steps out of the bus going to the group.

"Everyone meet Jasmine!" The host exclaims. Another person comes out with wizard clothes?

"Everyone meet Leonard!"

Leonard comes out saying, "Greetings to all I'm Leonard the wizard!" Some just stay confuse while others laugh. The wizard gives a glare to the ones who laugh as he goes to the group.

Chris starts to become impatient saying, "Come let's get on with it next up is Rodney and Ella!"

A farm boy taller then Scott and almost tall as Jasmine comes out looking at all the chicks. "Hey Chris great to be here." He high fives the host then goes with the group.

A girl in a princess outfit comes out singing. " _I'm so happy to be in this magical place full of games._ "

Chris confuse says, "Uh, why your singing?"

"Well…" Chris interrupts her saying, "No time go away with the others."

Ella goes with the others skipping cheerfully. This disgusts Heather big time.

"Presenting Topher and Sky!"

Topher comes running down letting high fives out. Some of the girls and all the boys except for Noah give Topher a high five. "I'm so excited to be here!"

"Hey everyone." Sky salutes with a wave and almost no one sees because all began to talk except Trent.

"Tough crowd now head with the others." Chris orders Sky.

* * *

 **CONFESSIONAL**

Sky feels a little depress. "I thought these people will be little more I don't know nice or cooperative?

Suddenly a knock on the door comes in. Its Chris looking very annoyed. "What are you doing here!? I haven't explain the confessionals yet!"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

* * *

"Welcome the last two contestants Sugar and Dave!" Chris shouts in excitement as Sugar steps out the bus.

"Why hello there everybody I'm Sugar." The pageant queen explains as Harold looks at her funny. "What you looking at cowboy?"

Harold answers not laughing at all more like regular talk, "Wow your very large. You're the second woman I've seen very big." He also expresses with his hands causing Sugar to blow.

"Is excuse me!? Now who are you calling large you old toothpick!?" Sugar gets close to the gang ready to land a punch until Duncan, Brick, Owen, and Tyler hold her steady. Chris gets edgy and sounds his air horn.

"Can we please calm down and wait for Dave so I can begin the season already? Thank you."

Dave gets out of the bus already hating to be in this joint. "Can I vote myself out already?"

"Why is that Dave?" Chris asks the normal guy. Dave points to Ella, Leonard, and Sugar. "Yeah, I really don't care." The host then shows Dave his contract. "According to your contract you cannot leave my game until you are voted out. No, it can't be you voting yourself."

Dave sighs then gets an idea. "May I see my contract?" Chris nods giving Dave's contract as he tears it up. He puts a smirk, however the host takes out another contract making Dave's jaw go down.

Chris smirks saying, "Don't you just love contracts?"

Dave moans agitated as Gwen tells him, "Welcome to the club."

Everyone is all together as the host speaks about this season. "Welcome to Total Drama: Across Dimensions. The producers and I thought putting you in a mechanical island will get the ratings going turns out it won't."

Most of the contestants cheer and celebrate. Chris does not wait for the celebration to be over.

"Instead I asked a friend of mine to help us this season to cross over dimensions to start the most dramatic season ever!"

A moment of silence is given to the host as a cricket sounds. Then everyone starts laughing so hard about Chris telling them they will be traveling through dimensions. Only Dave is worried and Leonard is excited for the season.

They all continue to laugh until they hear a loud noise causing them to cover their ears. It was Chris blowing his air horn with cotton balls in his ears. He afterward puts the air horn away plus takes the cotton balls off his ears. He says in aggravation, "Enough with the friendship on want the drama. Now my friend Eon will explain everything to you." Chris picks out a tablet turning it on so everyone could see Eon.

When the campers see Eon's face they all get disgusted by him. Eon rolls his eyes as he starts to talk about this season. He talks like he wants to destroy everyone.

"I Eon will be sending you from dimension to dimension. Last one standing wins the million dollars. Before I go I'm inside the…" Before Eon could go on Chris turns off the tablet.

"That face is just wrong. I've seen ugly faces before, but wow that's just wrong." Alejandro said in repulsion.

Inside the plane Eon is in the storage room. He does his best to remember their faces as he starts coming up with a plan. He gives a big smirk just waiting to get revenge on Chris and Ben Tennyson.

Back with Chris and the campers he says, "All aboard!". Chef presses a button allowing the plane to open for the contestants to go inside. Trent, Cody, Tyler, and Harold talk while walking to the plane. Alejandro and Heather hold hands while Gwen plus Courtney give glares at Duncan. The punk acts like he hasn't do anything wrong. Justin and Eva just walk. Noah tries to get to know Dave a little.

"You shouldn't be here you know." Noah suggests to Dave.

"Just because you couldn't make it to merge doesn't mean I can't either." Dave told the bookworm in depressing tone.

"Once we compete Dave you're going to regret it."

Noah and Dave see Ella dancing into the plane. Then Dave tells Noah, "Trust me I already have."

Brick and Topher start to make a small conversation.

"So you actually watched all seasons of Total Drama?" Brick asks Topher in curiosity.

"Yep, including behind the scene footage." Topher replied.

Sky tries to talk with people, but all of them seem to not care or communicating with others. She sighs a little getting onto the plane. All of the contestants are in the Room 2 which is the center of the plane.

"Yep, same awesome plane as usual." Noah said sarcastically without emotion.

Chris very annoyed yells at Noah, "ZIP IT!". He then calms down ready to explain the jet inside. "Like Eon said this season we will be traveling from dimension through dimension. In each new place everyone will participate in their challenges." The scene changes with the campers and Chris in the 1st class room of the jet. It looks like a five star hotel room with a butler included. Most of the contestants become amaze. "This is first class. Whichever team wins first place in any dimension they get to stay here while the last team have to sleep in room 3."

Before Chris can continue on Trent interrupt him saying, "There is going to be three teams this season?"

Chris replies back. "Yes Trent. Wait a second I didn't see you get out of the bus?"

"I did is just everybody was laughing too hard to realize me."

"Well sorry dude." Chris said not being sorry at all. Viewers are seeing now Chris and the campers in room 3. The place is disgusting with wooden boards only holding able to hold several competitors. There are a few rats lurking around scaring Dave.

"Are those rats!?" Dave said to Chris already rubbing his arms nervously.

"Why yes Dave don't want to say high to them?" Chris asks with a grin on his face. Everyone sees Dave behind Sky trying to look for cover.

"Uh, you okay?" Sky asked trying to make conversation.

"That's kind of weak." Gwen told the germophobe.

The scene changes with everyone and now with Chef in elimination room. "I bet you guys remember this?" The host says to the campers.

"We remember you don't have to tell everyone the rules again." Heather told in a sassy tone.

Sky says politely, "I'll like to know…"

"Shut it weird girl!" Heather said to the athletic.

Chris smiles in delight. "This is going to be so good I can already smell it."

Rodney gets confuse. "Uh, how can you smell it?"

"It is an expression Rodney. Now since everyone knows the rooms lets go back to Room 2 by taking a shortcut through the storage room."

McClain, Chef, and the campers walk pass the storage room. Little did they know that Eon is looking at all contestants. He believes he has found a person that can help him. "You made a big mistake putting me in here Chris." Thanks to the host he putted cameras in his room so Eon can see all the torture in the contestants. "Time to put my plan into action."

The scene changes to one and all within Room 2 as Chris starts announcing the team names. "Alright losers time to start making the teams, put before we do your confessionals will be in the bathroom so if you have to confess something the bathroom is waiting for you."

* * *

 **CONFESSIONALS**

Leonard- "With my wizard powers I shall conquer the million bucks of honor."

*Static*

Duncan is slight upset and confuse about the two new best friends. "How can Courtney and Gwen be best friends!? They hate each other!"

*Static*

Dakota frustrated- "I really hate Chris. I don't even need the million dollars. Stinking contract."

*Static*

Rodney- "There are so many chicks here. I wonder which one I'll have."

*Static*

Sky- "I hope my team is strong, fearless, and cares about each other."

*Static*

Zoey feels sad about not having her close friends in this season. "Without Mike and Cameron I'm pretty much on the chopping block. I have gone to the final three twice so yeah hopefully this won't be so bad."

*Static*

Harold is pump for the dimensions. "This is sweet! I know I'm going to win this."

*Static*

Eva- "With my strength and taking anger issues this is my time to take that fat cash."

*Static*

Dave really hates being here. "Why did I sign up for this!? I hate this plane. I don't like the host and really despise that wizard kid and Sugar. What is she a replica of Honey Boo Boo!?"

 **END CONFESSIONALS**

* * *

The host with the most announces the teams finally. "If call your name walk to the left of Room 2. Duncan, Courtney, Sugar, Dakota, Eva, Cody, Gwen, and Rodney. You will be known as the Time Tornados!"

"What!?", comes a shout from both Gwen and Courtney.

Courtney starts to bark. "I am not going to be partner with this idiot!" She points to Duncan with anger.

"Oh come on Princess don't be like." Duncan said.

"Are you looking for another one!?"

Chris has to break up the fight even if he didn't want to. "No more nut shots for now Courtney. The teams were completely randomize."

"Randomize it again!" Courtney order the host.

"Sorry, don't have the machine." As we see Chris, Courtney's scream can be heard from the background.

Sugar then confess about her team being jolly. "Y'all need to appreciate because this is the best team ever! So glad that toothpick isn't in my team."

Harold chuckles a little and says, "You'll probably be the first one because of your…"

"Oh *censored* no you are not going talk back to me like!" Sugar shouts in rage.

"So much for a family show." Cody told Rodney which they laugh a little.

With the snap of his fingers Chris calls Chef to use a tranquilizing dart. Chef hits Sugar behind her right leg making her pass out in a second. Everyone gasps in disbelief.

"Are you crazy Chris? I know with Izzy it will be fine, but seriously?" Topher exclaims.

"Relax she will be up in ten to fifteen minutes." McClain replied not caring for the pageant queen at all. "Now what I was doing? Right your team is the Time Tornados!" A symbol of a green tornado comes out indicating the team.

"Team two take walk to the right. Dave, Tyler, Dawn, Brick, Trent, Noah, Harold, and Leonard. You guys will be known as the Goofy Goobers!" A symbol shows a brown circle. Inside there is a Goofy Goober peanut mascot picture.

Dave already dislikes his team and the name. "Seriously that's the best name you can come up with!? Now only the name is dumb, however you have given me the weakest people in the entire series!" Most of his team give him glares even the others who are not in the Goofy Goobers. Only and Heather and Alejandro smile for Dave's expression.

"Whoa Dave calm down your team isn't so bad." Chris said.

"Okay let put this in order. I have a toddler who thinks he has wizard abilities, a jock who is awful in sports, and the rest are basically not brawn! The only person whom I'm okay with is Brick." Dave finishing his words rages his team.

"At least I have more brains then you." Noah stated to the germophobe.

"Keep talking and I'll tell everybody our secret."

Noah steps back not wanting to do anything with Dave right now.

"Dude calm down we can win this." Trent says to Dave patting his back trying to calm him down.

Dave very displeased with his team just leaves Room 2 to the bathroom.

* * *

 **CONFESSIONAL**

Dave feels a little guilty of what he said to his team. "Obviously telling those things will get me kick out of here sooner. Still I have to try and compete. Hopefully Leonard goes home first."

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

* * *

Chris starts to announce team 3. "Well since Dave is in the bathroom I will now call on the remaining contestants. Justin, Alejandro, Heather, Sky, Jasmine, Ella, Zoey, and Topher will be call the Menacing Meatballs!" A symbol appears with red color and a can of meatballs.

"Couldn't you come up with a better name?" Heather insists.

"Well I was going to call you the Powerpuff Ponies.."

At that same second Alejandro annoyed stops Chris saying, "We'll stay as the Menacing Meatballs thank you."

"No, thank you Alejandro."

* * *

 **CONFESSIONAL**

Chef- "I can't believe they don't like the name. I came up with it it's a perfect name." A stereo sound is heard as Chris tells Hatchet sarcastically, "Sure, it is a perfect name." Chef goes a little mad.

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

* * *

"Is there anymore stuff we should know?" Zoey ask Chris.

"Yes, the two losing teams will dine in the dining room where Chef gives his delicious food to you folks." Chris replied. Chef waves a high with a huge happy grin making the campers put faces of fear. "Now with everything settle fill free to explore around, however do not and I repeat DO NOT open the storage room. Nobody is allowed in there. Any questions?"

Everyone start raising their hands. "Good, now I'll tell you today's challenge once we enter to their dimension. You may explore the plane except the storage room and the pilot area where me and Chef will be there drinking hot chocolate." The pulls out some hot chocolate drinking a little bit taunting the challengers.

The outlook changes as we see Justin and Alejandro having a conversation around the jet.

"Despite the horrible name our team looks pretty dominate." Alejandro said to Justin.

"Except the princess girl and that guy who looks like a younger Chris." Justin told.

"True mi amigo, however once they're gone our beauty will easily dominate the competition."

Justin smiles for the compliment that Burro Muerto said. "At least someone knows my beauty."

* * *

 **CONFESSIONALS**

Alejandro laughs. "Ha, what an idiota I'm just using him to get farther."

*Static*

Justin puts his hands together stating, "Al may not know this, but I'm on to him. I'm not a girl and second I also know how to manipulate people too so watch out."

 **END CONFESSIONALS**

* * *

Sugar and Dakota start talk also.

"Wow that's a lot pageants you won!" Sugar exclaims in happiness.

"If you put hard work to it nothing can stand in your way." Dakota replied.

* * *

 **CONFESSIONAL**

Sugar puts a grin on her face. "Now I know who I'm eliminating first. There can be only one pageant queen here and it's me!"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

* * *

"Tell me more." Sugar insist so she can know more about Dakota.

"Well I am not a good singer, but thanks to my dad being rich my outfits always tops the rest."

Unexpectedly Gwen and Courtney walk into the area where Dakota and Sugar are busy chatting.

"Hey can we talk to you girls?" Courtney asks politely to the two.

"Sure we are a team." Sugar replies as the four take a seat.

"Me and Courtney are thinking doing a girl's alliance." Gwen tells the two.

"Isn't Eva in our team too?" Dakota asks Courtney and Gwen.

Courtney answers her saying, "Eva is a ticking time bomber. Either way there are less boys in our team so we can definitely win." Sugar and Dakota look first at the two best friends then back at themselves and again looking at Gwen and Courtney.

"Deal!" Both said Sugar with Dakota at the same time shaking hands to the girls.

* * *

 **CONFESSIONALS**

Courtney- "Duncan is so going down. Be happy getting eliminated first loser."

*Static*

Dakota is happy about the alliance. "Wow my first alliance. I'm happy, however I need to keep a close eye on Courtney and Sugar. They might backstab me soon."

 **END CONFESSIONALS**

* * *

The Goofy Goobers except Dave are sitting in Chef's dining room. Trent plays with his guitar as the others talk strategy. Dawn sighs for some reason.

* * *

 **CONFESSIONAL**

Dawn feels depressing about her team. "My team isn't bad it's just that I'm the only girl representing the Goofy Goobers. I don't want to make any alliances until the merge, but it looks like I have to."

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

* * *

"Hey everyone." Came a voice into Chef's dining room. It is Dave as the whole team give glares at him excluding Brick and Dawn. Dave feels guilty even though it's kind of true. "Look I'm sorry. Maybe I overreacted still if we want to win I guess believing will help." He ends with a smile even though Dawn knows it is fake.

"Don't worry soldier this team will be victorious." Brick says with enthusiasm.

Tyler also speaks. "Yeah, our team maybe underdogs, however we can show these pros what were really made for." Everyone puts their fists up chanting. Dave does it two seconds later as Noah just rolls his eyes not caring.

Scene changes with Cody and Rodney having a wonderful talk as Duncan approaches them.

"Hey Duncan how is it going?" Rodney says as he goes for a high five. Duncan high fives trying to gain his trust.

"Cody will like to do a boy's alliance." Duncan said to Cody.

* * *

 **CONFESSIONALS**

"Duncan knows that Courtney and Gwen want him gone. I'll get rid of Courtney because she is mean, but Gwen? No way!" Cody admits.

*Static*

Duncan doesn't worry at all. "What can I say those girls hate me. Now I need them out of my back so making a trio is the only way possible. Hopefully Rodney agrees also."

 **END CONFESSIONALS**

* * *

Duncan asks the boys, "So, are you two in?". The punk stretches his arm to the center. Rodney does it quickly as Cody takes his time. Suddenly they hear footsteps which forces Cody to put his hand in the group. They run as Justin sees everything from the shadows.

* * *

 **CONFESSIONAL**

Justin puts his legs on top of the sink. "There are a bunch of alliances happening already. I got to keep my guard up to see which alliance is the best for me to win the million."

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

* * *

Chris starts to chat in his speaker. "Attention losers report to the dining room for today's meal pronto!"

Every team sits in the dining hall trying to eat their disgusting food.

"Is this even food?" Sky said holding her nose of rotten the smell is.

"Hopefully we win the first challenge." Zoey replied to the athlete.

Heather disgust by the food says, "I rather starve then eat this garbage."

"I think it is delicious." Ella said taking a bite from the food. She turns green for a second, but then swallows it shaking. "See?"

* * *

 **CONFESSIONALS**

Heather- "Ella is going first because she is too nice."

*Static*

Ella- "I always have to be nice to everyone. It's a way to make friends easily."

 **END CONFESSIONALS**

* * *

For time tornadoes the boys are in one side while the girls are in another side of their table. Duncan, Gwen, and Courtney share glares while the rest of the team put confuse looks. Things are okay with the Menacing Meatballs while the Goofy Goobers talk leadership.

"So, who should be team leader?" Tyler asks the goobers.

"I nominate myself." Leonard said as Dave starts to laugh. "You doubt my leadership skills?"

Dave answers him saying, "Uh, yeah everyone knows your weak."

This makes Leonard angry. "How dare you insult me. Experius Uranius!" Leonard shouts as nothing happens. Dave starts to laugh again as everyone looks at him disappointed.

* * *

 **CONFESSIONALS**

Dave continues to laugh hard.

*Static*

Leonard is upset at the germophobe. "He shall pay for what he has done!"

*Static*

Noah expresses with no emotion. "I understand Dave Leonard is worthless, but as long Dave is here might as well enjoy myself." He chuckles a little.

 **END CONFESSIONALS**

* * *

Everyone is done with their food. Most of them didn't eat, but who cares? Chris announces, "Teams meet me in Room 3 for today's challenge!". The three teams are now in Room 3 fill with and some rats. Dave tries not to freak as he rubs his arms. Noah just roll his eyes.

"Alright folks time to sit for today's challenge." Chris said.

"Are you kidding me? I'm sitting on that filthy bench!" Dave says scared.

"Well if you want to get hurt then that's okay." Chris leaves.

"Wait what about the challenge?" Jasmine said, however it is too late for Chris to hear. All campers put seatbelts except Dave who is standing.

Trent asks him, "You sure you're not going to sit?". Dave nods in agreement. Back in the pilot Chris is with Chef. He grabs his speaker.

"Attention everyone we are arriving to our first dimension." He turns off the speaker then gives the signal to Chef. Hatchet flips a switch which gives an electrical shot at Eon in the storage room. Eon still piss off opens a dimension in the sky which Chef drives in at super speed making Dave in Room 3 get hit into a wall as most of the contestants laugh at him.

We can see the plane soaring through a dimensional portal. We can here in the background Dave saying, "I hate this SHOOOOOWWWW!".

In Room 2 we have the ones looking at the window, some not caring, and others being terrified.

-The scene switches to a world. It looks like a simple Earth place until we see four kids in battle armor trying to take out a big polar bear in a zoo. The polar bear shoots laser blue eyes as the four dodge it.-

"How are we suppose to stop that polar bear!?" Said one with red hair already panicking.

"If I studied correctly polar bears hate being in hot climates." Said another one with green hair.

One of them with blue hair says to the three, "I have an idea. Shope use your vine powers to hold it with the strength of Kevin and Roach."

Shope is the only girl in armor with purple hair while Kevin is red and Roach is green.

"Got it Tyler!" Shope said to the blue one. Shope throws a plant like rope holding the polar bear. "I could use a little help Kevin."

"You got it!" Kevin said as he touches his red battle ball in his chest turning into a possum. "Are you serious!?" He says to himself.

Roach helps out with his super strength. Shope and Roach manage to take the giant polar bear to the ground as Tyler teleports to the animal taking something out of the ear with his virus laser. It is a virus that destroys itself inside the laser. The polar bear turns back to normal unconscious.

The scene changes as the four turn back to normal as they enter into a intergalactic spaceship.

"So noobs how was the mission?" A yellow alien said to the four.

"It was awesome Mem!" Tyler said in excitement. The four kids decide to sit for a while. Shope starts texting in her phone while the other boys talk. Tyler sees Zen, a blue alien talking on a phone.

Tyler tells Kevin, Shope, and Roach, "Hey guys listen.". The four tip toe to hear Zen's conversation.

"So when are you coming here with your crew?" Zen said to person speaking on the phone. We can hear Chris McClain's voice in the phone.

"About ten minutes the latest. I'm glad you will help me with my intergalactic training crew." Chris said.

"No problem helping a galactic warrior." Zen then hangs up the phone as he sees the four kids looking at him curious. "NOOB MEETING NOW!" the blue alien shouts to them. Shope, Tyler, Kevin, and Roach sit down as Zen and Mem tell them the news.

"Alright Supernoobs we have good news for you." Mem said as Kevin interrupts him saying, "A vacation?"

"NO! None of you are having vacation!" Zen shout to Kevin.

"Way to ruin the moment." Kevin said rolling his eyes.

Mem continues to talk. "A galactic warrior has gather recruits to fight the virus, however he needs to know which ones are worthy."

"So what are we suppose to do?" Roach asks the two aliens.

"You either let them fight the virus or help them. Your decision noobs." Zen said to them.

"So this is like a vacation." Kevin gets excited and leaves the spaceship to buy some stuff.

Zen and Mem speak to the three remaining noobs. Mem talks first saying, "Now noobs if by any chance some of them look infected you…".

The yellow alien gets interrupted by Zen saying, "Destroy them!". The gang gets out of the spaceship seeing a jumbo jet arriving.

Inside the jumbo jet in Room 3 Chris walks to the contestants as they remove their seatbelts. "Campers get ready for the first part of today's challenge." With the press of a button Chris opens up a wall from Room 3 as the competitors start to scream.

"What are you doing?" Zoey said completely scared.

The host announces the first part. "Your first part is to fall safely into the ground or the trees. Your parachutes are over there." Everyone gets a parachute and jumps out of the jumbo jet. Some shove to get out quicker. We now see the contestants in the sky.

"I do not need a parachute I shall cast a spell." Leonard said taking out his spell book.

"I really hope you fall dude." Dave told him as he is suddenly hit by a seagull. "Ow!"

"That's what you get for messing with a true wizard." The wizard taunted.

"How there seagulls in this area?" Dave asks to himself.

Everyone lands safely except for Dave and Leonard. Leonard gets hit into a tree thinking his powers will save him. Dave on the other hand falls to the ground hard because of his parachute not working properly. The contestants see Zen and Mem with the four supernoobs without armor.

"So this is your crew?" Mem asks Chris politely.

"Yes, campers these are Mem and Zen. Intergalactic virus hunters with their supernoobs Tyler, Shope, Kevin, and Roach!" Chris announces to the teams as cricket sounds start to hear. "Enough Rodney."

As soon Rodney stops cricket whistling Dave starts to panic hearing the word virus. "Virus!? What and where is it!?"

Shope thinking that Dave has been infected do to panicking she uses her electric blast to shock Dave making the normal guy fall down unconscious.

"What is wrong with you!?" Kevin said at Shope.

"Sorry, thought he was infected."

Chris comes into the screen. "24 Contestants back at it. We are in the Supernoobs World! Will everyone's alliance work? Will Courtney and Gwen get payback at Duncan? Will Dave snap out of being electrify? Will these newbies actually win the million dollars? Find out next time on Total… Drama… Across Dimensions!". The screen turns black.

* * *

 **Teams:**

 **Time Tornadoes-** Duncan, Courtney, Sugar, Dakota, Eva, Cody, Gwen, Rodney

 **Goofy Goobers-** Leonard, Dave, Tyler, Dawn, Brick, Trent, Noah, Harold

 **Menacing Meatballs-** Justin, Alejandro, Heather, Sky, Jasmine, Ella, Zoey, Topher

* * *

 **Supernoobs:** A cartoon where four middle school students with the help of Mem and Zen have to defeat and save Earth from a virus by losing their battle balls. Shope is the only girl and the smartest holding the purple battle ball, Tyler is the leader with blue battle ball, Kevin holds the red, and Roach holds the green. Next episode will explain the powers so tune in.

 **Hope you like the first episode of Total Drama: Across Dimensions crossover. I will like to know how to put this as a Cartoon X-over, but if it isn't worth let me know in the reviews. Now, why Supernoobs? Well I was thinking what a better way to start off with something Canadian? Really hope you enjoy it. This is Icetundra saying peace out and stay chilling.**


	3. Episode 2- New Noobs on the Block

**From Icetundra** \- I do not own Total Drama or Ben 10 or other shows in that matter. Anything they have made all credit goes to them.

 **Teams:**

 **Time Tornadoes-** Duncan, Courtney, Sugar, Dakota, Eva, Cody, Gwen, Rodney

 **Goofy Goobers-** Leonard, Dave, Tyler, Dawn, Brick, Trent, Noah, Harold

 **Menacing Meatballs-** Justin, Alejandro, Heather, Sky, Jasmine, Ella, Zoey, Topher

* * *

 **Important:** I'm sooooooooo sorry that I didn't update in these past months I promise I shall finish this story for all viewers. Please review and give criticism. I really appreciate it. Again sorry for the long wait I'll reply all reviews you post into this story. Now I'm going to answer only review because he ask a question.

Aztec 13: That is a wonderful idea. In same occasions yes, the winning team will get souvenirs. Sometimes a reward for another challenge or something to keep for themselves.

Now that the apology note is over onto the next episode.

* * *

Chris, the handsome host talks to the camera in the Supernoobs world where he and the heroes are in a forest. "Last time on Total Drama: Across Dimensions, (clips start to play) I decided to bring 16 losers back and 8 newbies to race around the dimensions. Some start to make alliances while others had a little trouble with their team. In the end all of them had to jump from my awesome Jumbo Jet into the Supernoobs world. What crazy challenges await our campers here? Who will be eliminated first? Find out right now on Total… Drama… Across Dimensions!"

 **(Intro Plays)**

Outside the Supernoobs's intergalactic spaceship the teams stand and wait for Chris for the challenge. Leonard keeps practicing his 'powers' as Dave just gets annoy by it.

"Your aura is mix with blue, green, and orange. You have a lot of problems don't you David?" Dawn said to the normal guy.

Dave first is creep out by her, but decides to play cool saying awkwardly, "Uh, thanks." He puts a smile in the end.

The Menacing Meatballs are having a peaceful time. Justin looks at his mirror while Alejandro and Heather are together. The other girls start to have a conversation as Topher looks at the Time Tornadoes creating lots of drama.

"So what if I broke up with you! Get over it!" Duncan told Courtney angrily.

Gwen comes into the fight. "I can't believe I went out with you jerk!" The Goth said putting a finger at the delinquent.

"I could go out with you." Cody said to Gwen.

Without turning to face the geek Gwen says, "Shut it Cody!". Rodney pats him in the back feeling bad. As the three continue Eva cracks into rage.

"EVERYONE QUIET!"

The three remain silent. The Supernoobs, however started to get confuse on the reactions of the teens.

"Are teenagers seriously like that?" Kevin ask his friends.

"Yes, a lot." Shope told him sighing.

Roach scratches his hair saying, "I wonder what Mem and Zen are doing with the Chris guy."

"Who knows maybe their giving him a tour." Tyler (Supernoob) stated. Suddenly Zen calls the noobs to come inside the spaceship for something.

As minutes past all teams decided to sit on the grass well except for Dave. The symbol of Goofy Goobers appear on the screen.

"This is really pathetic Dave." Noah told him.

"Whatever."

"Want me to cast a sofa spell?" Leonard said to Dave. Dave just stays there with one eyebrow up looking at the wizard weird.

CONFESSIONAL

Dave- "Am I on the right show? Or I'm just dreaming and this is all a nightmare. I really need to get out of here pronto."

END CONFESSIONAL

Tyler (Total Drama) decides to make small talk. "So, what you guys and Dawn think the challenge is going to be today?"

"Probably something stupid that Chris usually does." Noah states.

"It could be anything really since we are in a different world." Harold told in a matter of fact tone.

"Shouldn't be too hard right?" Trent asks as the whole team give blank expressions.

CONFESSIONALS

Trent sighs in disappointment. "Man, ever since action people barely talk to me anymore. Hopefully this change by the end of this season."

*Static*

Dawn- "I feel bad what Trent is going through. He has a very good aura."

END CONFESSIONALS

The Supernoobs, Mem, Zen, and Chris come out of the spaceship. Tyler, Shope, Kevin, and Roach are carrying a box fill with battle balls that represent each their colors blue, purple, green, and red. The host uses a mega horn to call the contestants. "Attention meat puppets time to face your first challenge!"

Mem questions him by saying, "Hey Chris, what's with all the cameras around?".

"Oh, I forgot to mention that I'm making a video for my intergalactic team so I know what their flaws are." Chris totally lied to both.

"As long the world isn't destroy find by me." Zen said.

The outlook changes as we see the campers, Chris, Chef, Zen, Mem, and the supernoobs ready to start.

Chris claps his hand before starting the challenge. "Alright everyone here how it goes. Each camper must grab a battle ball from either Tyler(noob), Shope, Kevin or Roach to begin today's challenge. There are six battle balls of each color making it twenty-four for all players."

"Did you needed help from Chef to add up?" Noah said as the rest of his team chuckles in laughter.

"Zip it!" Chris calms himself down to explain more. "Each ball gives you a different power. Since I'm too lazy and don't care about what powers are in the battle balls the Supernoobs will tell you it."

Some of the campers laugh of that ridiculous name.

CONFESSIONALS

Duncan laughs then stops. "Wow what a terrible name." He continues to cackle.

*Static*

Topher takes a tear out of eye. "And I thought Chris was mean."

*Static*

"Okay, even I have to admit that's a lame name." Noah said to the camera as he chuckles for one single second.

*Static*

Heather laughs as she falls to the ground. "Stupid confessional."

*Static*

Sugar giggles hysterically.

*Static*

Shope walks into the restroom. "We get it's a terrible name, however Mem and Zen won't let us change it."

A knock comes from door. We hear the voice of Chris. "Hey, only contestants use this toilet!"

END CONFESSIONALS

"Is everyone done?" Chris said to the three teams annoyed as they all nod. "Good, now noobs explain the battle balls."

Shope starts first. "Thank you Chris currently since you be able to observe the purple battle balls provide you the control of water, electricity, metal, and rock. The best out of the others." She then smirks at Kevin who cracks.

"Please that battle ball don't give you nothing. Now the red battle ball gives you… uh." He pauses for a moment until Tyler(noob) interrupts him. "You mean animal shape shifting?" That's when Kevin figures it out. "Exactly the ability to turn into any animal at will."

Shope face palms herself in disappointment. A lot of the contestants are intrigue especially Jasmine towards the red battle ball.

CONFESSIONAL

Jasmine starts to squeal with glee. "That red ball is totally perfect for me! I need to get it."

END CONFESSIONAL

Tyler(noob) explains the blue battle ball giving the camper teleportation plus read minds. Roach then explains the green battle ball provides super strength in addition to fly. Then Roach takes out a radio from his big ginger hair starting to dance. Most of the contestants stare in awkwardness until Zen destroys the machine with a laser blaster.

"NO AKWARD DANCING!"

"Alright campers time to pick your balls." Chris announces to the three teams.

Everyone starts to push until the dashing host uses his air horn to get attention. "Okay how about this, first Time Tornadoes, then Menacing Meatballs, and last the Goofy Goobers."

"How come our team is last?" Harold told complaining.

"Cause your all underdogs that's why."

All teams grab a battle ball from each Supernoobs's box.

TIME TORNADOES

Duncan- Green

Courtney- Purple

Sugar- Green

Dakota- Blue

Eva- Red

Cody- Blue

Gwen- Purple

Rodney- Red

MENACING MEATBALLS

Justin- Blue

Alejandro- Red

Heather- Purple

Sky- Green

Jasmine- Red

Ella- Red

Zoey- Purple

Topher- Blue

GOOFY GOOBERS

Dave- Purple

Tyler- Green

Dawn- Red

Brick- Green

Noah- Blue

Trent- Blue

Harold- Purple

"Alright Leonard you next." Chris said. The wizard crosses his arms giving perplexed looks from his team.

"I do not need these things. My spells with make my team victorious among the others."

Knowing Dave he was about to snap until Noah whispers in his ear, "It isn't worth it." The normal guy sighs.

Chris tries to convince Leonard. "Dude, your team is counting on you. I maybe a little mean…"

"A little!?" Heather shouted.

The host just ignores her plus continues. "But I still have a heart."

Leonard replies with this. "Have no fear Chris I shall vanquish whatever comes to me."

Chris returns his wonderful smile. "Oh, you might want to rethink that Leonard."

The wizard hoist up an eyebrow. "Really, why ought to I alter that?"

Out of the blue in the clear sky a pink meteor with flames strikes down near where everyone is. The supernoobs start to run and scream then hit the spaceship knocking them out.

"Well their goes your helpers." The host said.

"Uh, Chris why they were screaming?" Asked a confused Sky.

"It's because the virus is back." Mem said nervously.

All campers gasp as Chris explains the game. "Now this is your challenge. With the battle ball you hold your team must defeat the virus before affects everyone in the town."

Heather asks in a anxiety method, "How do we use it?".

"Noobs are suppose to tell, but…" Chris points to the unconscious teens. "Now, on your mark, get set, GO!"

Each team runs to the forest.

Symbol is shown of the Menacing Meatballs looking for the meteor that fall.

"Alright mates lets split up into two groups." Jasmine told giving order. On the other hand Heather absolutely disagrees.

"I think it will be better if we stick together instead of listening to the noob over here."

Jasmine ignoring what the queen bee ask the Menacing Meatballs, "Sorry, mate let's take a vote. All in favor of splitting up raise their hand."

Everyone raises their hand even Alejandro.

"Seriously Alejandro?"

The arch villain apologizes smoothly. "Sorry Heather, but Jasmine has a better idea. It is more greater to cover ground that way."

She scoffs first then goes with her boyfriend, Zoey and Justin while the others do their own thing.

Team Goofy Goobers took the left side of the forest. Everyone is having a hard time to find the pink meteor.

"Wow our team is the finest of them all." Noah told acerbically.

"It's not awful. Pretty sure the others haven't found it yet." Tyler replied trying to encourage his team.

Dave gets into the conversation. "With their experience yes."

"Come on guys..." Trent said until he makes a pause looking at Dawn. The aura whisperer wasn't upset just giving a face like ahem. "And Dawn..." She smiles happily letting the musician continue, "Just cause were underdog status doesn't mean we can't win."

Before Noah could comment Leonard gives a wizard call to draw attention to him sitting on a branch from a tree. "Fear not my friends for I seek the comet and found it. Follow me!" The wizard runs to the area.

"Should we?" The normal guy asks his members.

"As a wizard in the past it's our only shot." Harold replied as the screen focuses on his glaring eyes until a second later everybody left the spot. He blinks then scampers saying, "Gosh, wait for me!"

Symbol of Time Tornadoes appears on the left side of the screen. Cody, Gwen, and Rodney in the front running while the rest are behind in the green forest.

"Are sure you know where it is?" Gwen asks the tech geek.

"Yeah, even if this is my first I don't to get mess up quickly." Rodney stated.

"Relax the Codemeister understands what he is doing."

CONFESSIONALS

Cody is eager to talk. "I've seen this in movies a bunch of times. A meteor or alien spaceship usually falls down in the center of a place. So that pink flaming rock holding some type of virus has to be in the middle of the forest."

*Static*

"I'm surprise on how Cody is doing." Gwen admitted sitting in the toilet crossing her legs. "Basically I'm available now so I thought he will be his annoying self again, however turns out he is okay just being friends." The Goth smiles at the end.

*Static*

Once again the tech geek is shown. "To tell the truth I only like Gwen as a friend, but there someone else in this show that I like." He blushes just thinking about that person. "Well better go back to the team." Before he could leave Chris opens the door.

"What about your crush?" The host asked mockingly.

"I'm not telling you."

"That's what cameras are for." Chris chuckles before leaving the confessional as Cody sighs.

END CONFESSIONALS

Out of nowhere Chris announces that Time Tornadoes found the meteor first as it still glows. The team cheers until Goofy Goobers come in crashing the party.

"Hey, we saw this giant ball first you cow butts." Sugar angrily spoke to the opposing players. Her team gives confuse looks at each other.

CONFESSIONAL

Duncan without expression says, "Worst back talk ever."

END CONFESSIONAL

"You realize this is competition right?" Noah ask with dull appearance.

Sugar just scoffs then Leonard talks to his team. "Don't worry thy shall conquer this virus."

Knowing Dave already he just begins to question the wizard. "How can you do that? We don't know how to use these battle balls and let's not forget your powers aren't real!"

A annoyed Leonard gets upset plus prove the normal one he is wrong. "Silence fool, for you shall see my power." He takes a few steps before calling out a cry. "Wally woo enchant art reign down flaming ha cha la parts banishing from yearth of coming!"

Everyone gaze at Leonard.

CONFESSIONALS

"He said fireballs destroy this meteor at once." Harold translated not to mention acting out like he was doing it also.

*Static*

Trent rubs the back of his head sheepishly. "Man, really feel sorry for that guy."

*Static*

"Amazing" Sugar just stays in awe at what Leonard spoke from his mouth.

END CONFESSIONALS

After Rodney making a cricket noise again all campers starts to laugh at Leonard except for himself, Sugar, Brick, and Dawn. With anger roaring through him he takes a branch from a wooden tree and throws it hitting the meteor causing it to open. Everybody stops laughing as it opens up something making the camera switch to the campers looking in suspense and Leonard with a smirk on his face.

"What waits our competitors, does Leonard's magic actually work, who is Cody's secret crush? Find out after the break." Chris said sitting on a chair next to Mem and Zen's spaceship.

 **COMMERCIAL BREAK**

Still in the suspense as the pink glow stops revealing one blackish color worm crawling and three pink.

"This the virus!? We got all work up for just stupid pieces of slime!?" Courtney shouted stepping on one of them. Suddenly the black virus goes inside her skin without anyone knowing. Then the other rapidly got into Leonard, Dakota, and Tyler's mouth. Rumbling grows within their stomach causing each of their eyes to turn red. Nobody knew what is going on as each effected player except Courtney start to become some type of mutants. Tyler starts to turn green in rage, Dakota blue turning like her mutation before and Leonard becomes like a fat golem. Seeing their members transforming Heather, Alejandro, Justin, and Zoey come to the scene.

With eyes widened Alejandro says in Spanish, "Que mier..."

Static opens up revealing Jasmine, Sky, Ella, and Topher walking with their battle balls on their chest except for the girls they have it in the stomach area.

"So, I think its time we get to know each other." Ella said with glee. "If you don't know my name is Ella."

"Well princess the name is Topher, Chris's number one fan." He replied with a smoothing smile.

"I find that hard to believe." Jasmine told in disbelief.

The Chris wannabe gasps in shock. "How dare you! I've seen all Total Drama episodes including bonus features, his movies, him figure skating in the Ice Rank competition not to mention got pictures of him inside his cottage and bathroom." Topher shows a picture of Chris in his hot tub sleeping.

Jasmine just stares then blinks. "Okay, going to forget I ever saw that."

"Well I guess is my turn to..." Before Sky could continue on Ella asks her pals, "Do I hear screaming?"

She runs to the scene with Jasmine plus Topher. Sky just moans walking.

CONFESSIONAL

"Why is it so hard for people to notice me!?" The athlete cried out in frustration. "Maybe I should figure out how this green battle ball works to activate it.

END CONFESSIONAL

The trio walks into the scene of the crime (not literally) watching Time Tornadoes and Goofy Goobers run and scream like cowards. They look up seeing the monsters just standing there confuse.

Around a tall tree Harold, Trent, Noah, and Dawn discuss a plan as their symbol is shown.

"Okay does anybody have a plan!? Cause I'm freaking out right now!" Fear increases on Trent until Harold slaps him in the face. "Thanks dude." The nerd slaps him again. "Okay Harold I'm good." Then just for the fun of it Noah slaps him as well. "Noah!" He exclaimed in rage.

"Your pain my gain." Noah snicker a little.

Before Trent could do anything Harold suggests an idea. "Listen up we should use our battle balls."

"Really Captain Obvious? I had no idea." Noah roll his eyes.

"I understand that.." Dawn was shush by the bookworm.

"Don't need you to read my miserable life Dawn."

Harold puts his purple battle ball on his chest activating it into battle armor. "Sweet." His hands gain power of electricity leaving his team to confront Dakota. "Take this!" Bolts of lightning hit the mutant giving happy faces to some of the campers. Unfortunately it made her mad causing her to attack at Harold. The geek runs along with Alejandro, Topher, Brick, and Gwen.

CONFESSIONAL

"I think I wet myself." Harold admitted with fear all over his face.

END CONFESSIONAL

Thanks to the uproar Tyler and Leonard start to attack the competitors. View changes to Mem, Zen, and Chris relaxing inside the spaceship. The host drinks up a delicious banana smoothie. So does Zen drinking a strawberry shake plus Chef.

"Hey, don't you think your warriors need help Chris?" Mem ask worry about the contestants.

"Relax Mem my squad is excellent at this." The host replied as a explosion is heard outside the spaceship. "Almost excellent."

The Supernoobs rush inside.

"Uh, shouldn't you two be doing something?" Tyler ask with a confuse look.

"Yes, drinking smoothies and watching teens suffer." Chris sips again acting cool.

"Wait there not aliens nor actual warriors?" Zen told getting irritated if the dashing host trick them.

Keeping calm like always Chris lies to them. "They are alien teens. We just have the technology for them to look like human without using a battle ball, right Chef?" Only thing Chef did is move his head in disagreement making the man glare.

"Supernoobs you must find every warrior plus help them defeat the virus pronto." Mem command as the four go off on their mission.

View changes again to Harold, Topher, Gwen, Brick, and Alejandro running into town with a monstrous Dakota on their tail causing havoc throughout the place. Topher finally activates his blue battle ball causing his hair to turn blue making him shout, "My hair its blue!?". He screams running into a lamppost knocking him out cold. Brick decides to give it a go. By pressing the green battle ball on his chest the cadet suddenly gains a flight ability. "Cool, wonder what else I can do." Looks like luck is on his side because now his hands grow big. Brick lets a small smirk on his face making his way at Dakota.

"Brick, what are you doing!?" Gwen shouts panicking yet not moving. She has never felt this way before. Viruses, monsters, and super abilities. Only one thing slip pass her mind. Chris is so dead.

The cadet goes for a punch in the face at Dakota. Off guard Brick goes behind the her leg and punches it to make her lose some balance which work. Out of nowhere Dakota's hand smacks him to the ground where Harold, Gwen, and Alejandro are. The arch villain walks up slowly to Dakota hatching an idea in his scheming brain.

"Hello beautiful, your eyes are still lovely just like the hot sun." In charm mode Alejandro has Dakota lock making her blush plus stopping in her tracks. Then Tyler(supernoob) and Roach appear by teleportation.

"Where were you guys!?" Harold ask in frustration.

Roach wanted to answer, but Tyler stop him. "No time for explanation." The supernoob looks at Alejandro. "Dude that looks super hot catch!" Throwing the anti-virus weapon Alejandro catches it approaching Dakota more and more still smoothing her.

"Time is what wants to look at you my sweet." With one more step the charmer eliminates the virus causing Dakota to turn back to normal.

"We should probably get medical attention." Roach talk to Gwen.

Chris appears with his jetpack. "Alejandro gains a point for his team!"

"This is still a challenge?" Harold ask holding Dakota up from the ground.

"Duh, I told every camper that whoever destroys the virus wins invincibility and since Alejandro destroy one first... the Menacing Meatballs are victorious!"

The charmer and Topher cheer in excitement.

"So you don't care what happen to Tyler and that wizard kid?" Gwen ask with a surprise look on her face.

"As long it gives us ratings."

Brick standing up says to the host, "McClain that is too low. Even for you."

Finally he gets annoyed. "Whatever it is a different dimension just follow me to the Jumbo Jet."

The scene changes to a mutant Leonard trying to sniff out some of the campers in the forest.

"What are we going to do?" Zoey ask Sky, Jasmine, and Cody.

"We need a distraction and one of the supernoobs to tell how to get that virus off of Leonard." The plan of Cody is brilliant as Jasmine also comes up with a plan.

"I'll be the distraction." She plus Sky said at the same time. "Sorry mate, but leave it to me." Figuring out already the red battle orb she turns into a gorilla with her clothes still intact laying a punch on the knee at Leonard.

Cody decides to start a conversation with Sky. "Not getting that much attention haven't you?"

"Your absolutely right. Name is Sky."

"I'm the Codemeister." Giving the same grin he did years ago to Gwen, the athlete giggles a little.

"Well nice to meet you Sky I'm Zoey and already know Cody since Total Drama Island." Zoey said trying to be in the conversation as well.

Kevin enters the area with an anti-virus laser. "Hey, uh Mem and Zen told me to bring this virus killer to help, however I'm on a vacation so..."

Rapidly the techno geek swipes it from him and goes into his battle ball suit. "Quick question, why does our hair into a different color every time we put on the suit?"

"It just comes with it. Have fun fighting." Kevin waves goodbye running to get more smoothies probably. Cody teleports away from the girls. Jasmine is still fighting, but now she is a kangaroo.

"Isn't that the Australian girl?" Heather question to herself.

"Yep, that's Jasmine all right." Came out of nowhere Trent catching Heather by surprise.

Thanks to teleportation Cody is on top of mutant Leonard's head. "Sorry dude hopefully this doesn't hurt." Sucking out the virus plus destroying it inside the laser the wizard turns back to normal. Cheers are given to Cody for vanquishing the foe as the host with the most comes in with his jetpack.

"Cody gives second place to the Time Tornadoes as for the Goofy Goobers will be seen voting off a player."

"Wait how did we won?" Justin ask in confusion.

"Thanks to Alejandro's sweet charm he brought back rich Dakota to normal."

"He did what!?" Heather shouted in rage.

Trent thinks for a moment then realizes something. "Chris, Tyler is still mutated. If my team somehow turns him back doesn't that mean all teams are in a draw?"

The host tries to think about and comes with a conclusion. "Your right Trent. Tell you what if the Goofy Goobers help Tyler I'll do a tie breaker."

"Let's move Meatballs!" Heather commanded as the team follows.

CONFESSIONAL

"I do not like it when someone bosses me around." Jasmine admitted. "Only this once I won't say anything to her cause were in a hurry."

END CONFESSIONAL

Around the lake of Supernoobs's world the rest of the gang hides under the bridge from Tyler.

"Maybe we can try reason?" Dawn suggests to everyone.

"Yeah lets tell Tyler that what he is doing is wrong like that will help." Duncan answer with full sarcasm. "What we need to do is beat him up until one of those dudes gives us a cure."

Courtney starts to get up on the delinquent's business. "Seriously Duncan, how is beating Tyler up going to be helpful?"

"I must agree with Courtney on this." Ella said feeling sorry for the words she spoke.

CONFESSIONALS

"Going to help me that's what. Tyler told everybody back in World Tour I was with Gwen instead of Courtney. He should be getting injure by now. Nope because we have a bunch of softies around here. If my team loses I'm going to convince everyone to vote off Courtney. This guys alliance will stay strong." He ends it with catching his right hand punch plus a serious face.

*Static*

Courtney groans being upset. "I can't believe I fell in love with him!" Suddenly she gets a headache causing her have her left hand on her forehead.

END CONFESSIONALS

"Your doing okay Court?" Sugar asks with a worry face, but deep down she didn't care.

"I'm fine just got to rest a little."

"I'll stay with her on the look out." Dave said. The normal guy just wants to stand down not doing anything.

Noah was about to say something to him, however ignoring plus telling the others something else important. "Listen up, why don't the peace makers try their strategy then ambushers will go if it fails?" All agree to the idea as Ella, Dawn, and Rodney come out of bridge first to confront Tyler.

Looking behind him the mutant roars at first before calming down a slight.

"Tyler we know your angry because of the hideous and rage the virus has put into you." Dawn speaks giving the jock a perplex look.

Rodney whispers to Dawn. "Try not to be too honest." Out of nowhere Duncan, Eva, and Sugar run while doing a battle cry plus activating their battle balls. Duncan with Sugar start to fly as Eva turns into a rhinoceros.

"What are you doing?" The princess ask scared knowing what the three are about to do.

"Take him down." Sugar shouted delivering a punch to Tyler's face. The female bully tackles it's leg making the mutant fall. All six get up close to see if it is finish. Duncan takes a few steps forward then turns around.

"Well looks like we are done." Speaking too soon Tyler gets up smacking him into the lake. Right after Duncan screaming the mutant sets out a roar grabbing Sugar and Rodney.

"What did I do to deserve this?" Rodney cried in pain plus sorrow. Not knowing what to do Ella just starts singing. Her enchanted voice starts to calm Tyler catching a surprise look from Rodney and a scowl from Sugar.

CONFESSIONAL

Sugar- "She thinks she is so perfect and pretty. Well only one of us can remain here in this rodeo and it's me!"

END CONFESSIONAL

The mutant jock let's go of the pageant queen including Rodney as both fall to the ground. Shope comes in to take care of business.

"Alright nothing to fear is everything alright?" She ask to the campers.

Sugar replies to her pointing at Ella. "No, because she started singing to calm the beast."

"Uh, how is that bad?"

"I was suppose unruffled this cow."

Shope just blinks. "Right, I'll be turning your companion back to himself." After that she asks another question. "Who is here?"

Dawn is glad to help her out. "Duncan is in the lake." The moonchild points to him spitting water out of his mouth like a fountain. "Dave, Noah and Courtney are under the bridge."

"Thanks girl with blonde hair I'll take care of it from here." Shope runs to the lake. Soon after all other competitors come with the Supernoobs, Mem, Zen, Chris, and Chef.

"Who cured Tyler?" Trent ask to the six.

"I'm right here." The noob said.

"Not you Tyler the other Tyler."

"It was a tan girl with purple armor." Dawn answer. Goofy Goobers sigh knowing they have to sent someone home.

Chris starts to do his job. "With that the Goofy Goobers lose and must vote a player off. Time Tornadoes take second while the Menacing Meatballs take first class!"

The winning team congrats themselves. "As for their reward free smoothies from that smoothie shop in town." More cheers come even louder.

"Hey, how can you get free smoothies?" Kevin asked the host.

"I have my ways." He including Chef snicker then high five each other. "Wait a second I'm missing three campers."

"Nice job forgetting showing how much you care." A mildly injure Noah exclaim as he, Courtney, Dave, and Shope come close.

"What happen to him?" Cody spoke being worry for the bookworm.

"Long story don't want to talk about. So, which team won cause obviously is not mine."

"Menacing Meatballs." Chis replied with a smile. Noah does a sarcastic cheer earning glares from Dave and Trent.

Inside the jumbo jet Time Tornadoes and Goofy Goobers are in room three. Duncan, Rodney, and Cody to discuss their alliance. Noah is reading his book as the rest look bored. Outside Dave is sitting alone until Shope comes having two smoothies in her hand.

"Hi, I want to thank you for saving me and your teammate." She offers one to him as he grabs it gently.

"Thanks, to be clear I had no idea what happen."

A flashback occurs seeing Courtney with red blasting a energy beam at Noah's back as he is just about to leave. The fires another at Shope, however Dave absorbs it not knowing what he just did. He freaks out blasting the energy beam back at the ex C.I.T. The flashback ends.

"Well I Shope will like to have this." She takes out a purple battle ball prototype from her pocket putting it on Dave's right hand.

"Why..." Before he can continue Shope gives the reason. "I feel like something big will happen and this will help you on the way. Make sure nobody takes." The germophobe nods as Noah walks out of the jumbo jet calling him.

"Dave, it is time to vote."

"Coming, thanks for this thing." He leaves as Shope turns around looking seeing Kevin. Tyler, Roach with smiles. The girl noob just blushes before saying, "Not a word."

Scenery changes to Chef and Chris drinking smoothies. The host finishes his first. "Wow, this is good. Now as the first elimination of Total Drama: Across Dimensions just like in World Tour you must stamp a passport to confirm the person you voted. Let's see who is the biggest loser."

CONFESSIONALS

Dave stamps on Leonard's passport. "Choice is obvious for reasons."

*Static*

Leonard stamps on a passport. "Have fun being vanquish by my power oh great fool."

*Static*

Noah shows a passport of Harold and Leonard thinking of which one to stamp.

*Static*

"For turning into a monster you deserve it." Tyler said with anger pressing hard a passport.

"Static*

Dawn stamps one gently.

END CONFESSIONALS

"The votes are in. Now instead of peanuts thanks to the fresh smoothies I save from that store the campers safe will get this instead."

Most look at Harold plus Leonard. The nerd starts to shiver a small pinch.

"Those with no votes are Dawn, Brick, Trent, Noah, and Tyler." Chef throws the smoothies, but forgot to put a lid causing it to spill before the destination onto the contestants hands.

"Wow bummer, oh well next with one vote against Dave is safe."

"What? Impossible I told everyone to vote him off." Leonard admitted before realizing what he just said.

"Did what!?" Dave's anger gets a little over the top before Dawn gently calms him down.

Chris gets annoyed. "Hello, dashing host right here trying to tell who jumps off the plane."

"Yes, because your screen time is totally worth it." Noah stated.

"You should be lucky your not getting off cause I'll shove you so hard..." Most of the boys cough making Chris uncomfortable.

"Little brats, now Leonard your on the chopping block because these so call 'wizard powers' aren't helping much plus you did turn Tyler into a mutant after throwing a tree branch at the meteor."

The Larper stars to make an excuse. "We are in a different dimension so it lack strength." Harold, with a surprise face is concern of why he is the bottom two.

The host continues. "Harold, your on the chopping block for your plan backfiring trying to take out a mutant Dakota not mention cause havoc around town probably injuring a bunch of people and.."

"Gosh, totally get it I mess up my team big time." Harold interrupted with a annoy look.

"Without further ado the first person eliminated in Total Drama: Across Dimensions is..."

Harold and Leonard turn into fear hoping one of them doesn't go home first.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Leonard"

The Larper just stays in shock receiving a toss parachute from Chris.

"Can I do the honors?" Dave ask. Suddenly Leonard drops down on his knees begging.

"Please all mighty wondrous Chris let me stay here longer please."

Knowing Chris he will just toss him off, but maybe this guy is worth something. "Fine, you can stay as a intern, however if I get bored Chef will toss you out understand?"

"Marvelous" The wizard gets up on his feet.

Around the storage room Eon looks at Rodney having a conversation with Cody. "Perfect" He begins cackle before scene changes to Chef piloting the Jumbo Jet as the host begins to finish the episode. "Will Goofy Goobers keep losing? What is Eon's plan? Where is our next destination. Find out next time on Total... Drama... Across Dimensions!"

* * *

 **Teams:**

 **Time Tornadoes-** Duncan, Courtney, Sugar, Dakota, Eva, Cody, Gwen, Rodney

 **Goofy Goobers-** Dave, Tyler, Dawn, Brick, Trent, Noah, Harold

 **Menacing Meatballs-** Justin, Alejandro, Heather, Sky, Jasmine, Ella, Zoey, Topher

* * *

24th place- Leonard

 **Reason** : To be clear Leonard was always going to be cannon fodder from the beginning, however I felt like he should a small amount of character development so that's how I decided for him to become a intern for Chris. After all I brought some of Pahkitew Island in the first place for character development by myself or fun.

Please review, follow, favorite or whatever you want to do I really appreciate it. Next chapter will be on June 6, 2016 so stay tune for that. Since nobody fly off the plane here is bonus preview of the next place Chris and campers are heading. This Icetundra saying stay chilling viewers!

* * *

 **Bonus Scene:**

In a pink bedroom a blonde girl is sleeping until her phone wakes her up. "Hey bonehead answer the phone I'm trying to sleep!" She throws it a skeleton wearing a reaper costume and a scythe on his left hand. He gets out of the girl's room answering the call.

"Hello?"

"Yes, this is Chris McClain saying that I want you to create three boats and organize a race in the underworld for my campers to be put to the test."

"Why, should I do that? I don't even know you, mon."

"True, you don't know, but you get to watch teens get torcher."

This makes the skeleton well please until he gives another question. "What about my job?"

"Chef will take care of that."

"Who?" Out of nowhere a dimensional portal opens revealing Chef with a chainsaw. "You got yourself a deal." Both him and Chef start to cackle deviously until the girl shouts, "I'm trying to sleep!"

Both cackle on a lower level until the cook talks. "Nice scythe it really fits you."

"Thanks, like the chainsaw."

"So who are you?"

"I'm... the Grim Reaper."


	4. Episode 3- A Horror Adventure

**From Icetundra** \- I do not own Total Drama or Ben 10 or other shows in that matter. Anything they have made all credit goes to them.

 **Teams:**

 **Time Tornadoes-** Duncan, Courtney, Sugar, Dakota, Eva, Cody, Gwen, Rodney

 **Goofy Goobers-** Dave, Tyler, Dawn, Brick, Trent, Noah, Harold

 **Menacing Meatballs-** Justin, Alejandro, Heather, Sky, Jasmine, Ella, Zoey, Topher

Very thankful for every follow, favorite, and viewer who has kept plus still reading the story. It really means to me a lot especially having fourteen reviews in just 3 chapters. For me it is an accomplishment. Also, I've finish this chapter three days before the due date so it is awesome being early!. Next update will be at end of June or beginning of July. Enjoy watching the campers in Endsville, but first replying to the ones who left a review.

* * *

 **Reviews:**

 **nightmaster000:** Thanks, this story will continue and finish I promise that.

 **AlwaysHopeful24:** Really appreciate those poetic words. Glad I'm doing great with Chris's character. Between Gwen and Courtney's alliance... you'll have to find out for yourself. ;)

 **Fan:** Glad to hear it. Hopefully I don't disappoint you with one your favorite show.

 **Ways:** Pleased that you were able to find joy out of Supernoobs even if your not a fan. Inter dimensional ships are a possibility here once the story progresses further more each episode. This isn't the last time we'll see Shope. I have plans for in a later future. There is no doubt Leonard is cannon fodder, however I left him as a intern for a reason. Thanks for pointing out my mistakes and errors. That's what I like to see because I'm trying to get better at my writing skills. This why I sign onto fanfiction to get better. Hopefully there is less confusion or out of place scenes in this chapter. Oh, Cody being this dimension's Ben Tennyson... you'll have to wait in future episodes.

 **Guest:** Me too!

* * *

Scenery opens up with Tyler, Leonard, and Dakota transforming into monsters. Chris narrates as we are given clips of last episode. "Last time on Total Drama: Across Dimensions, teams had to vanquish some viruses by using their extreme powerful battle balls to take them out. Cody reveal to us he has a secret crush on someone while Dave has a secret admire. In the end it was Leonard for thinking his powers are real and opening the meteor containing the viruses in the first place. Now he is my intern." Clips end as Chris looks at Leonard dress as an intern from All-Stars without wearing his signature cloth. "Isn't that right?"

"Yes, sire." The wizard pours coffee in his mug that says number one host. Chris spits it out.

"Too cold!" Host looks at the camera screen again. "Which dimension are we going to next, who will be eliminated? Find out right now Total... Drama... Across Dimensions!"

 **(Intro Plays)**

Inside the Jumbo Jet first class the Menacing Meatballs dine excellent cuisine. Alejandro, Justin, and Ella eat pancakes like tea time with queen savoring every bite. Before eating another bite Justin looks at Ella smirking playfully. Alejandro knows something is up.

"Is there something wrong Justin?" Ella ask concern of why the model kept looking at her.

"Oh, sorry I got distracted by your gorgeous beauty." Justin winks making the princess blush.

"Well thank you Justin." She looks around finding away to get out of this predicament. "I got to find Topher." Ella leaves first class.

CONFESSIONALS

"Justin is trying to do that tactic? A bit overused, but might work." Alejandro said. "Still I feel like sabotaging our team is a wrong way to go far, however I could betray my trust on Justin, but then somebody will found eventually. Mejor is to just watch from the sidelines."

*Static*

"Look I understand this plan has been used by the one and only." Justin told placing his right hand on his chest. "Not to mention Alejandro. Truth be told Ella is an easy pick for my grabs. All I need is Jasmine plus Sky. Four including Alejandro I'll vote out his most prize possession, Heather."

END CONFESSIONALS

"Really think is a good idea eating all that junk food?" Sky ask Zoey as she eats a chocolate glazed donut.

"Yeah, I mean they are scrumptious, but you have ate three already." Topher also suggested for the indie chick to stop.

"I know, it's just that since Cameron and Mike are not here it is so hard to concentrate."

CONFESSIONAL

Sky- "This is why I broke up with my boyfriend Keith before entering this show because you never know what happens in a reality show. I mean what kind of person will fall in love, tell the guy your worthless, kissing him to win the million, and he finds out I have a boyfriend back home." She laughs a bit to herself. "Not this girl."

END CONFESSIONAL

Symbol of Goofy Goobers appear in Room 3 as the gang sits on the benches of the plane.

"Bummer, this is definitely worst then the cabins back on the island." Trent waking up as scratches the back of his head groaning in pain.

Harold walks to him. "It's not that bad. Sure we lost the first challenge, but the Goofy Goobers soon will become a threat."

"Like that's going to happen." Noah spoke trying to read his book.

"Why is that Noah?" Harold asked.

"How do I put this to not offend anyone?" The bookworm wonder to himself. "Sports is not my forte, Tyler is too clumsy, Trent is a loner..."

"Hey!" The musician claim being offended.

Noah then points to Harold. "Your not that much help either, Dave is way too germophobe for dirty deeds, Dawn is vegan..."

"How does that even make her weak?" Tyler came protesting.

Bookworm gets annoy by all of this. "Look all I'm saying is how can we work together as a team?"

"Simple..." said a voice coming from the background as the four look at their right. "I'll lead the team." Camera shows Brick saluting at his teammates as Trent, Harold, and Tyler salute back. Noah just stays with a blank expression.

CONFESSIONALS

"Okay, so from now I shouldn't say anything because I don't want to be eliminated next on my team. Rather I'll just let 'our great leader' do the work. Then when Brick fails convince everyone else to vote him off." Noah confessed.

*Static*

Brick looks a like he doesn't have a clue what's going on. "I have no idea what I volunteer. Probably cause I need to show Dawn that don't need to ne dominated. So, congratulations soldier your now general of team Goofy Goobers." He thinks for a moment. "That came better in my head."

END CONFESSIONALS

Around the storage room Rodney is wondering around, however stops seeing Dave on the ground. "Uh, Dave?" The farmer takes a few steps close about to touch Dave's face. In just a second Dave screams plus kicks Rodney in the shin. "Owe"

"Oh, sorry regarding on kicking you, but shouldn't you try to touch my face."

"Point taken." Rodney replied with a squeaky voice as Dave departs hoping that nobody saw what happen.

"Rodney..." Eon's whispering voice catches the country boy's attention.

"Who's there?"

"I'm one of the Chris helpers remember? The one that has the power to travel through dimensions?" He tries to be peaceful as possible.

It took approximately three seconds before Rodney can remember. "Your Eon right?"

"Yes, come inside. It is so lonely in here."

Rodney is going to open the door until something cross his mind. "Wait a minute, Chris told everyone not to open this door including me."

"I have cookies."

Chocolate chip is all Rodney can think of as he rushes into the storage room. "Where are the cookies?"

"I lied." Eon said with blank expression. His repulsive face makes Rodney scream like a girl. "Look I'm here to make a deal with you."

"Huh?"

"Hear me out Rodney. I Eon am from another dimension with aliens and powers. I have the ability to go through dimensions and travel a certain distance in time thanks to a brat (Ben 10). With your help I can gather an army to destroy him plus Chris from making anymore seasons of Total Drama." His smirk gets wider consistently every sentence.

"Why should I help you? Probably going to backstab me in the end." Rodney is almost going to leave pending on what Eon is going to ask.

"What is your greatest desire?"

"My greatest desire?" Rodney imagines himself with a bunch of hot chicks sitting on a white comfortable sofa drinking milk from a fancy cup. The bubble pops once he hears a familiar voice calling his name. "Oh boy, it's Cody!"

"Quickly get outside before he sees you in here." Eon ordered him to do. Still Cody is able to catch Rodney closing the storage room.

"What are you doing? I thought Chris said not to go in there." Cody gives a suspicious eye on the country boy who is trembling on what to say. Before Rodney can even speak a single word Chris announces for Time Tornadoes and Goofy Goobers to eat in the dining room. "Never mind I'll see you in the dining room."

CONFESSIONALS

"Something is not right with Rodney. Sure, I've only met him a few days just that the fact he went into the storage room is apprehensive." Cody told trying to figure out what's going on.

*Static*

"So far after Cody left I made a deal with through Eon." Rodney admitted. "He even gave me a list." The country boy reads it. "First objective: Collect Horror's hand and bring it to me." Puts the piece of paper back in his pocket. "Look I know is wrong to partner up with a stranger, but... babes." Cupid's arrow hits him imaging hot chicks.

END CONFESSIONALS

Chef is giving instructions like a warden to Leonard in the kitchen. Scenery looks like what prison kitchen should like with gruel all over the floor even with wanted poster of a redhead with glasses. **[1]**

"Listen up skinny man. If ye want to stay in the plane you must obey every single command got it!"

"Loud in clear Master of Knives." The wizard said.

"Good, now serve these maggots my delicate fine cuisine." Cook brings a big pot of gruel.

"Is this..."

"Did I asked you to speak!?"

"No sir." Leonard replied trying to control his fear. Before Chef leaves he summons a glare making Leonard gulp as he turns around putting gruel into Gwen's bowl. After a few more scoops from Courtney, Dakota, Brick, and Noah the normal guy is next. Both stare containing a dead silence.

"How is serving barf doing?" Dave ask still in the stare.

"I've had seen wonders from their pool while your stuck on drool." This makes several contestants "Ooooh" at Dave causing to sit next to Noah for no more humiliation.

"Dude just forget he is already eliminated lighten up." The bookworm told on a small amount of concern.

In the center table symbol of Time Tornadoes appear as Duncan starts to talk with Gwen plus Courtney. "I'm really sorry Courtney that I cheated on you and Gwen I'm also sorry for being obsessive with Courtney on All-Stars. Seriously, you girls still can't be mad a me?"

Best friends exchange looks then Courtney whispers something into Gwen's ear. Both nod in agreement as the Goth talks. "We can possibly forgive if you do us a favor..."

"Anything to stop this madness and kiwi kicking."

Courtney finishes the sentence. "That letting us in charge until the merge and not voting neither us off when it comes to elimination." The delinquent spits out his gruel, but not on the girls. To prevent anything wrong he spits it on the back of Harold's hair sitting at the right table. The geek just touches his hair thinking that a breeze went by.

"Both are joking." Duncan said in denial. Equally the girls give a smile making Duncan sigh. "Fine, just make sure not to boss me around got it?"

"Understood" Courtney answered as she and Gwen giggle. Camera switches to Goofy Goobers watching Brick eat his gruel. Soon enough just like in Revenge of the Island the spoon gets stuck in his throat.

Tyler examining the situation gets up from his seat. "Hold still Brick." He punches Brick's back making him cough up the spoon giving the sliver utensil to miss Eva, repel to the ceiling then landing on Harold's head making connection to his plate of gruel. "You okay dude?" Tyler said in concern.

Still trying to catch his breath Brick huffs and puffs saying, "Thanks... but you should... have done... the proper technique." Harold takes his face out of the gruel wiping it off his face not to mention giving a glare to the clumsy jock.

"Contestants march your way to room number two for today's horror challenge!" Chris announce as most of the campers gasp.

CONFESSIONALS

"A horror challenge?" Dave ask to the audience in fear.

*Static*

"This should be easy." Gwen stated. "I did took care of psycho killer with a chainsaw and a hook after all though it is Chris so who knows."

*Static*

Leonard is unclogging the toilet with a clothes pin pinching his nose. "Wish I could be there. My spells definitely would have vanquish many foes such as a army of the undead." Taking out the tissues plus just a trouble-free sniff Leonard puts the tissues back into his nose. "Whoever poop here sure stank up the place."

*Static*

"Hmm, that gruel was delicious then a dairy cow." Sugar said rubbing her stomach in delight.

END CONFESSIONALS

All teams are in Room 2 awaiting Chris popping just at the right moment. "Welcome to today's most dangerous, dreadful, and most treacherous challenge ever!"

"Kind of gets stale every single challenge we go through." Noah said creating a annoy Chris yet the host still smiles.

"Keep telling yourself that Noah. Hold on tight folks cause were going to... Endsville!"

Brick begins to act nervous. "Sounds scary Chris."

"What, can't handle a basic city?" Noah ask mockingly.

"No, is the name of the city." Brick said as Noah rolls his eyes.

Chris coughs to get attention. "Make sure you hang on tight." He leaves to inform Chef. In just a flash the Jumbo Jet warps causing Dave again to hit the wall until arriving to Endsville.

Inside the storage room Eon is panting trying catch his breath. "Do not fail me Rodney."

Background of Endsville looks like an ordinary place, but inside is something most of these don't expect. The Jumbo Jet lands in a junkyard, one by one all get out of the plane trying not to smell the foul stench. Dave is breathing inside a brown bag. A bunch of angry dogs appear looking at him funny.

"Oh, crap." The normal guy said to himself. The dogs jump ready to pounce until they hear a enchanted voice coming from the Menacing Meatballs. It is Ella the princess.

"Cute doggies don't be rude, here I found a bone for you." Ella tosses the bone at a clear distant so the dogs can chase it.

"Thanks."

"Your welcome David." Ella replied then skipping around causing Heather to look jealous.

"Heather, I understand if she has a better voice then you though your body is more outstanding." Alejandro complemented as the queen bee looks at him with an eyebrow raise.

"So your saying she does have a better voice!?"

"Well, uh..." Alejandro stops speaking. Justin snickers making him glare.

CONFESSIONALS

Justin chuckles in amusement. "My plan maybe easier then I thought. Heather being jealous of Ella makes nice girl easier for grabs and Alejandro getting distracted by what he sees in Heather." The model shudders. "So I can get all in my favor. Could try to convince Zoey, but she is with Mike."

*Static*

"I am not jealous of Ella." Heather admitted. "No person is ever this nice. She is just waiting for the right moment to strike well it won't affect me one bit."

*Static*

Gwen- "I thought Chris said horror not odor. Typical host like always." She crosses her arms in displeasure.

END CONFESSIONALS

"Welcome to Endsville home of the one and only... Grim Reaper!" Chris said. Mentioning the name makes the background turn all black except a yellow light showing the face of Chris McClain.

"Grim Reaper!?" Most of the campers gasp at the same time.

"Cool" Duncan and Gwen said making both look away from each other.

Chris commences to speak for a second time. "Yes, the Grim Reaper. Your first challenge is to find him in one of the houses. Once the first team uncovers him they get an advantage for the next challenge. Any questions?" Jasmine raises her hand. "Yes Jasmine?"

"Pardon me Chris it's just since we won last time shouldn't my team have like a reward?"

The host sighs, "Really wish you forgot about that, but hey whatever. Menacing Meatballs get a map to the location, Time Tornadoes get a compass while Goofy Goobers just have to figure it out." Goofy Goobers complain though Chris just ignores them tossing the map to Heather and a compass at Duncan.

"Excuse me Chris, but what's the point having a compass without a map?" Courtney ask.

"Team up with Menacing Meatballs then."

She looks at the Menacing Meatballs observing them. Heather is holding the map tightly with a scowl. Topher winks making the Courtney a bit uncomfortable. "Never mind"

"Good, now ready... get set..." Chris almost says go until Noah interrupts him.

"Get on with... OW!" Bookworm gets hit by a small pipe causing him to fall.

"Thanks Chef" Chris said as the cook gives a smirk in addition to a thumbs up. "Now go!" All contestants run to find Grim. Tyler grabs Noah's left leg so he is not left behind. Dave is breathing though his brown bag.

Time Tornadoes are walking through Endsville asking everybody to see if they know where the Grim Reaper. To their demise all say no until Cody sees the Menacing Meatballs running on the right side of the road.

"Hey guys, wouldn't be better if we follow the Menacing Meatballs? They do have the map." The techno geek suggested.

"Is probably just a trick so we can get lost." Courtney replied with her bossy attitude.

"Won't that mean they also will get lost?" Eva ask her in a nice tone.

Shock by how Eva handle Courtney ask, "Were you being polite?"

"What is that suppose to mean!?"

"Never mind" Courtney said trying not to provoke Eva.

CONFESSIONALS

"Like I said before taking anger management classes has really help." Eva admitted a bit stress out. "Of course if anyone messes with me... well better hope you nine lives." She goes back to her normal self.

*Static*

"Is it excellent how Cody is doing, however I'm in charge of this team not him." Courtney tells aggressively.

END CONFESSIONALS

"Great idea Cody let's follow the Menacing Meatballs." Courtney runs as the rest follow. Turning around Alejandro distinguishes the opposing team behind.

"I am afraid we have company." He said to his team as all stop and so does Time Tornadoes.

"Are you'll following us?" Jasmine ask stern.

"Isn't obvious what were doing?" Duncan said flirty to the Australian.

"I can see why Gwen dumb you in All-Stars."

Gwen's eyes widened hearing the comment at the same time as Duncan gritting his teeth.

Alejandro decides to compromise Time Tornadoes before things get ugly. "Courtney, your the leader of this team right?"

"Of course I am. Nobody is capable of being leader like me." This cause Eva, Rodney, and Gwen to glare at her while Cody plus Dakota stay confuse.

CONFESSIONALS

"Really hope Courtney doesn't get bossy again. The last thing I need is my best friend voted out this early." Gwen said annoyed by Courtney's dominating attitude.

*Static*

"Of course I'm the leader. No one can go up my level of superior skills. I was a C.I.T remember?" Courtney confessed.

END CONFESSIONALS

Among a smirk from the arch villain's face he continues to talk. "Then my team will allow for the Tornadoes to follow us, but we shall be first for the advantage of next challenge."

Courtney assumes it is a grand deal so she shakes hands with the charmer. "Besides is not like those Goofy Losers will be first." She sends a laugh turning the scene to Goofy Goobers entering into Endsville Elementary School.

"Remind me Tyler why we came to this school?" Noah ask curious for what's the purpose coming here.

Tyler struggle to respond, but then comes to a conclusion. "I just felt it in my gut." The high I.Q raises an eyebrow doubting one-hundred percent that Tyler has no clue on finding the Grim Reaper.

"Maybe we should ask the principal." Dawn gives a suggestion.

"That's a great idea Dawn. Come on everybody!" Trent runs as the others to the principal's office except Noah walking.

The view alters to team Menacing Meatballs and Time Tornadoes in front of Billy's house. Ordinary house with chimney, garage, and tall dark creepy tree on the left.

"This looks like the other houses except for the tree." Courtney pointed out stubbornly.

Most of her team and Menacing Meatballs are getting annoyed of her. Alejandro maintains composure. "Courtney, this where the map leads us. Yes, Chris is able to give us a fake map, however I think is better to knock on the door. Everybody remain here." He walks up to the house knocking on the door. Second by second opens up revealing the one and only Grim Reaper! Most are intimidated by the skeleton except Duncan plus Gwen.

"Congratulations Alejandro your team wins an advantage in the second challenge." Grim spoke in a dramatic strong voice.

"Your the Grim Reaper?" Gwen ask with hint of doubt. Mr. Grim finds quickly that the Goth doesn't believe so he plans something.

"Say where's the other team?"

"Probably around the city." Zoey answered unsure of herself.

Reaper laughs causing several flinches from campers. As his laugh continues all start to burn in green fire, but not hurting them. Both teams plus Grim vanish. Back at Endsville Elementary inside the principal's office are Noah, Dave, Brick, and Dawn while Trent, Tyler, and Harold are outside.

"Look I understand you people want to know where is Grim since Billy and Mandy come to this wonderful school, but dilemma is that both haven't show up today plus as a principal I can't give their residence." Principal Goodvibes said pressing a pen over and over making Dave feel prickly.

Noah tries to reason with Goodvibes. "Look we just want to know their location not everything about them. Besides were just teenagers so don't worry for supernatural stuff happening."

Nothing budges at all for Goodvibes still pressing the pen over and over. The principal keeps talking, pressing, repeat making Dave about to lose it in three... two... one...

"Enough of the pressing!" Dave grabs Goodvibes looking like he has gone through rabies. "Give me the location or I'll shove that pen up your..."

Brick coughs loudly making sure no one hears the word Dave said. Goodvibes is shock and in just a second we see the four leaving the principal's office including piece of paper Dawn has.

"Found out the location?" Trent ask the four. None could tell until Brick snaps out of it.

"Yes sir we have the exact location of the Grim Reaper."

CONFESSIONALS

"Never thought David would go to that level." Dawn confess worry about him. "Maybe it has to do when he was a child."

*Static*

"Dave freaks out for just simple things all the time." Noah said. Soon he turns into anger. "I hate that part of him."

*Static*

Dave sighs controlling his emotions. "I have a few problems. Nothing weird at all just a hitch."

END CONFESSIONALS

"Well then, onward! Woo!" Tyler chanted in excitement running down the hallway. Unexpectedly, a green glow light is shown as the Goofy Goobers gasp hearing Tyler's screaming down the hall.

"That's not good is it?" Dave ask his team cowering in fear.

"Of course not Tyler met a leprechaun holding a pot of gold." Noah replied sarcastically earning a glare from Dave. Suddenly a bunch of zombies arms pop up from the ground dragging Noah, Brick, and Trent underground causing the remaining Goobers to scream. Next, a green spooky fog surrounds them as the Grim Reaper shows his face at the three.

Harold is the first to shout. "It's the Grim Reaper!"

"What have I done to earn this treachery!" Dawn shouted.

Grim smirks in gladness. "Dawn, Dave, and Harold, I have come for thee!" Using his scythe he changes the scene showing all campers sitting on the ground next to a lava river. The trio shakes themselves curl up terrify on how all of this is just a prank from Grim. Chef, Chris, and the Reaper laugh so does Duncan enjoying the fun.

Chris goes on with the show. "Welcome to the second challenge campers. This challenge is like Fear Factor from Total Drama Island and You Regatta Be Kidding Me from All-Stars. Each team will drive a boat from here to River Styx and lastly..." He says the final words trying to act scary. "Horror's Hand!"

"What is exactly Horror's hand?" Gwen ask intrigue upon hearing the name.

Grim walks in front answering her. "Horror's hand is the most powerful weapon in the entire world and underworld. So powerful it makes my scythe look worthless. Conquering it isn't a easy task though..." Chris interrupts thinking Grim is hogging his screen time.

"Which comes the hard part..."

"Hey I wasn't finish mon."

Host pays no attention as he continues. "There are many obstacles along the way including the ultimate challenge..."

"Which is?" Heather said a nasty tone.

"Stop interrupting me. Somebody must conquer their fear in order to obtain Horror's hand. Whichever member puts it on his or her hand shall claim victory for your team." Chris winks as Grim making Reaper summon three ships.

The first one looks a huge pirate ship. The deck is blue as the outside is color purple. Appearing out of the lava is a orange creature unaffected by the lava. It goes back into it.

Second looks like the first, but smaller and without a creature in it. The third is a purple canoe including zombie arms for the campers to row. Chris talks again while looking at the Menacing Meatballs. "Menacing Meatballs, since your team found Grim first you get Boogey's ship. Time Tornadoes, second place means second pirate ship including Goofy Goobers who get whatever that ship is."

Goofy Goobers look down at their ship really sad plus disappointed. "Also, each team will have a helper thanks to Grim." Grim calls Chef telling him to bring in the chosen helpers. The girl is blonde, a pink dress, but has the expression of pure evil. Willing to conquer the world at any given moment. An African American boy with glasses looks at all the ladies in awe, however he doesn't show it. Lastly, one that has a large pink nose picking it with his finger making several contestants gross out.

"Meet Billy, Mandy, and Irwin." Said Chef. "Mandy goes to Menacing Meatballs, Irwin to Time Tornadoes, and Billy for Goofy Losers."

Each walk to their perspective.

"Hi I'm Sky." The athletic said being polite.

"Just don't get in my way." Mandy told rudely jumping onto the Menacing Meatball's ship.

CONFESSIONAL

"I like her already." Heather said smiling. "Reminds me of my younger self."

END CONFESSIONAL

Irwin high fives the three boys from Time Tornadoes. After Duncan he shivers a bit.

CONFESSIONALS

Duncan is surprise at himself. "Guess I still got the bad boy charm in me."

*Static*

Courtney hatches a plan. "Irwin looks like the type that will cooperate well yet I'm still in charge of the ship."

*Static*

"The dude with the green Mohawk is scary yo." Irwin said nervously and already sweating. A knock is at the door. It is Chris's voice. "Hey, you're not suppose to be here! Also, how in the world you found my Jumbo Jet!" Irwin gulps trying to hide.

END CONFESSIONALS

Goofy Goobers watch Billy pick his nose.

"Yep, of course we get nose picker." Dave tell his teammates turning his head around not paying interest to Billy.

"Hi everybody I'm Billy. I'll be helping you out in this wonderful journey."

Brick walks up to the kid saluting. "Sir, will you be able to find Horror's hand?"

Billy salutes back, "Yes, I will do whatever it takes to..." He then sees a giant cake with vanilla cream plus strawberry. Runs to it and takes a mouthful of bites. Suddenly he falls asleep knock out cold. Noah slaps himself of disappointment.

"Guess we don't need him, right?" Tyler suggested to the rest nodding.

The host walk towards them saying, "Sorry, but each team must have their helpers before crossing the finish line. Then abandon for fun." He laughs getting into position to start the race. He doesn't see Mandy glaring at him from the back.

Time Tornadoes are in their ship ready to set sail. "Alright team I'll be driving the ship. Boys, try to find something useful to defend ourselves as for the rest... relax." Courtney order as everyone does it. Duncan looks angry knowing he can't say anything to Courtney.

Goofy Goobers get in their canoe gasping for air because luckily there stairs so none will go into the lava. Tyler drags Billy onto the canoe. Each member grabs a zombie arm paddling to the starting line. "My hands feel so germy right now." Dave told all the way in the back complaining.

"Get a hold of yourself Dave." Noah call not looking back. The order is like from front to back: Brick, Dawn, Noah, Harold, Trent, Tyler, Billy, and Dave.

Heather and Jasmine are arguing on who should be captain for the Menacing Meatballs.

"I've had more experience of leadership then you. I've been in FIVE seasons." Heather exclaimed piss off.

"You wouldn't last a day in the outback mate. It's time I took in charge." Jasmine takes a step closer intimidating Heather a little.

"Well at least I'm more sexy then you'll ever be." The queen bee rages Jasmine about to land a bunch until Justin pops in front of the two. "Ladies please, feast your eyes on this." He takes out his clothes revealing his gorgeous, outstanding one of a kind body getting the attention from both including Ella and Zoey. "If you girls don't mind I think Alejandro should be captain. What you ladies think?" Justin winks making the four girls fall blushing. Justin puts his shirt back on giving the signal to Alejandro as Mandy appears in the scene angry.

"What is going on here? You better tell me or..." Mandy gazes at Justin's body without his shirt. Camera swipes to Chris, Chef, Grim, and a flat television screen near them. All three are sitting in chairs. Grim drinks some red wine with a eyeball in it.

The host speaks into his mega horn holding a flag with a skull. "Alright campers race in three... two... one, go!" He waves the flag as Menacing Meatballs and Time Tornadoes speed through the water. Goofy Goobers have barely left the starting line paddling with their zombie arms. "This is just sad."

All of them say glaring, "Shut up Chris!"

CONFESSIONAL

"As much I liked Justin's thinking I didn't appreciate making Heather going gaga over him. So far he is starting to get into Jasmine's head." Alejandro said trying to figure out if Justin is going to backstab him. "Better keep a sharp eye on me amigo."

END CONFESSIONAL

Menacing Meatballs and Time Tornadoes are neck and neck passing the lava river into River Styx. Alejandro plus Courtney look at each other putting a face of determination to win. The charmer shouts to Justin, Topher, Ella, Zoey, and Sky saying, "Fire the cannons!" All five run inside the deck to prepare.

"The what?" Courtney ask herself figuring out what Alejandro's plan is. "Everyone time to sink a ship."

Duncan cheers with gladness. "Yes, finally some action around here." He, Cody, Rodney, Sugar, and Eva run to the cannons on their deck.

Each member launches at each other as the scene changes to Goofy Goobers about to enter into River Styx.

Noah groans in frustration. "This is pointless, no way we are going to catch up."

"I agree on Noah how are we going to pass the others?" Dave questioned. Billy suddenly wakes up chanting some type of call. The Goobers look at him confused until they see a giant pink kraken rising from the sea. All boys scream in terror as Dawn gazes at it's beauty. The kraken, using its tentacles gets a hold of Trent, Harold, and Dave.

"Why is it always me?" Harold screamed in terror.

"So slimy." Dave called out shivering. Billy does another call at the kraken. The monster realizes that it is Billy, letting go of the three onto the canoe.

"You speak Kraken?" Dawn ask Billy sweetly.

"Nope, I do this for fun." Billy replied as the kraken gives a huge push to the Goofy Goober's canoe sending them on a wild ride. The kraken waves goodbye with one of his tentacles.

Scene changes to cannon fire from Menacing Meatballs plus Time Tornadoes. Justin with his cannon looks closely for a good opportunity to hit. Looking at Courtney he fires sending the projectile at Courtney. She dodges it, but it destroys the steering wheel. On the other side of the deck her team has ran out of fire to produce.

"What now, it feels like were losing." Rodney said admitting defeat.

Eva cracks her neck preparing herself. "Not yet Rodney." Topher laughs launching a cannon ball at Eva. She catches without even a small flinch retaliating back by throwing it into Topher's cannon. He looks at it then fires. Unfortunately due for having two cannon balls the cannon explodes right in Topher's face putting ash all over him.

"Cannon made a boom boom." Topher said falling down unconscious.

Time Tornadoes cheer for Eva until their boat stops.

"Uh, we have problem team." Courtney told pointing to the broken steering wheel as all gasp including Irwin. Menacing Meatballs pass as Alejandro chuckles, however it is broken when both teams see Goofy Goobers soaring through River Styx passing everyone.

Mandy's eye wide realizing Billy is on their team. She walks up to Alejandro grabbing his shirt including menacing face. "I do not want to be behind Billy. Get this ship faster or I'll make it faster!"

The arch villain is almost intimidated by Mandy putting his cool on. "Relax señorita, we will defeat Billy."

Goofy Goobers enter into a portal so as does Menacing Meatballs. Courtney starts to think on a plan.

"What shall we do now yo?" Irwin asked.

"Relax Irwin princess should be thinking on how to bail us out." Duncan replied as the former C.I.T snaps hearing the word.

"Princess, princess!?" She rips out a piece of word from the deck ready to give pain. Eva, Gwen, and Dakota hold her tight.

"Easy babe where trying to win remember?"

Courtney snaps out of it laughing sheepishly. "Oh, sorry every one. Got carry away."

Back to the other two teams inside the portal we see Menacing Meatballs and Mandy as puppets.

"Well, this is strange." Jasmine said looking at herself.

Topher as well takes a glance then uses a comb for his hair. "Even as puppet I still look good."

"You said it Topher." Justin spoke admiring himself using his mirror.

Heather begins to get annoyed. "Come on people stop wasting time!" All run exiting out of the portal.

Goofy Goobers are under water paddling. Harold touches Trent pointing at a angry green witch. She fires a few lasers from her wand. Most dodge as Trent takes Harold's glasses off redirecting a shot at the witch making her disappear. Gives a smirk giving Harold back his glasses seeing the nerd having a frog head.

"Gosh" Harold said then makes a frog sound making Trent feel uncomfortable.

CONFESSIONAL

"This dimension is way too weird for my taste." Trent confess to the camera. "I don't even know how Harold went back to normal."

END CONFESSIONAL

Leaving the place Goofy Goobers come across a bunch of giant axes hanging from the ceiling of a cave. Everybody screams entering the cave. After the horror upon them their canoe is now in three pieces. Brick, Dawn, Noah, and Billy in the front, Harold, Trent, plus Tyler, and at last is Dave. Ship of Menacing Meatballs passes them cheering.

"So how is the new plan coming along our great mighty leader?" Noah ask Brick sarcastically. Billy starts to sneeze sending out a full snot rocket at the other three boys. All are gross out until Noah comes up with a plan looking at Billy's snot forming the canoe again. "Billy, use your snot rocket on Dave."

The germophobe hears this already panicking. "No Billy don't do it." With no hesitation Billy does it as the campers feel bad seeing Dave cover in revolting pure disgusting green snot all over him. He screams so loud that a bunch of bats fly away to some other destination.

CONFESSIONALS

Dave raises his hands covering his mouth. "I've seen things that nobody should ever never find."

*Static*

"To be honest I was actually laughing inside because I didn't want my team to think this guy has no heart." Noah said pointing to himself.

END CONFESSIONALS

The bookworm continues to lead. "Alright Billy now keep sneezing so we can catch up."

"How'll that work?" Harold ask. Suddenly Billy keeps sneezing pushing Goofy Goobers farther. "Well didn't see that coming."

Outlook alters revealing Time Tornadoes still stuck in the exact same spot.

"Well we try." Cody said sitting on the deck as the rest do same apart from Irwin.

"Yo, none should give up. All have work hard on this including and there is only one way to solve." Irwin takes a deep breath letting out a huge shout. "GRIIIIIMMMMMM!"

The reaper appears from a portal extremely annoyed. "What is it mon? I was enjoying having fun Chris and Chef."

"This team needs your help getting to horror's hand."

Courtney gets up asking politely to Grim, "Mr. Reaper, what happens if Billy or Mandy actually control Horror's hand?"

Grim imagines Billy doing stupid stuff with the hand while Mandy conquering all over the word. Mutually the bubbles pop coming into realization. "Alright every one into the vortex now."

Cameras switches watching Menacing Meatballs close to the finish line. "Victory, I can almost taste it." Alejandro said to himself while Mandy is looking for Billy and Goofy Goobers through a telescope. Somewhere in the sky the team hears a battle cry on top of their heads. It is Goofy Goobers jumping out of their canoe onto the deck carrying swords ready to fight.

"Where they get those!?" Zoey ask in confusion.

"Avast me hearties time tie up some meatballs." Noah commanded sending the team to clash chanting again a battle cry.

CONFESSIONAL

Tyler is seen doing some yo-yo tricks. "Before entering on Total Drama again I decided to take yo-yo lessons. Me and my team saw a pile of swords plus rope on Meatball's deck so with my rad skills we got all of it. Thanks coach and I miss you Lindsay."

END CONFESSIONAL

Montage begins showing Goofy Goobers capturing most of Menacing Meatballs tied in rope. Mandy plus Sky are hiding as the Goobers look for them.

"Hello Noah." Alejandro said carrying a sword ready to dance.

"Thanks for the salutation Al." Noah spoke with a smirk making Al furious.

"Nobody calls me that!" He charges at Noah as both block each others attack for a while until the ship crashes into land. Alejandro kicks Noah in the gut jumping out heading straight forward to Horror's hand. Noah gains his strength back hopping out as well. Then Sky and Mandy surprising Goofy Goobers at the same time as a portal opens showing Time Tornadoes with Irwin plus Grim.

"Attack." Harold exclaim as both teams collide in war. Only people to escape are Grim, Courtney, and Rodney dropping out of the ship.

"Courtney and Rodney, whatever you do make sure Mandy does not receive Horror's hand." Grim warned as the two teens nod in agreement running to the tower. Alejandro is the first one to reach Horror's hand.

"Yes come to me my precious." Reaching closer somebody pounces on him which is Noah. Still in great shape he pushes him out of the way. Looking into Horror's hand eye all of a sudden it gets dark showing Jose, Alejandro's older brother at everything. "No it can't be!"

"What is the matter hermano? Not glad to see your old bother?" Jose lands a fast uppercut scaring Alejandro. He then turns gigantic as Alejandro screams running away in terror.

Sky, Mandy, Courtney, and Rodney arrive looking at Noah getting close to the hand. Soon Noah eyes turn pink then back to normal by rubbing them. He sees his girlfriend Emma giving a look of rage in her face. "Emma, finally I get to see you again."

Emma slaps his face. "I don't care about you Noah. I just use you for my benefits only. I'm breaking..." Her mouth goes in slow motion. "Up... with... you!"

Noah screams in sorrow, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"What just happen to Noah and Alejandro?" asked Courtney to Mandy.

"Like Grim said, to get Horror's hand you must conquer your worst nightmare ever." Mandy runs as does Rodney grabbing by the back holding her tight. "Let me go gorilla!"

Sky as well as Courtney look at one another with face of determination and competition. Both race to grab Horror's hand. The type A trips Sky on purpose making her fall.

"Yes, victory is mine!" Before grabbing the hand Courtney's hand turns all green. "Oh no" Looking at a mirror that just pop from nowhere she sees herself in green gelatin shivering in fear unable to move a muscle.

Sky walks up carefully as Horror's hand screams. The athletic puts it on turning everything back to normal. Mandy bites Rodney's arm causing him to let go. The blonde girl is stun watching Sky holding Horror's hand.

"Impossible how can you not be afraid of nothing?"

Sky answers her in a nice way as a emotional tune plays . "True, my fear is losing at something or anything for that matter, however I face this tremendous challenge everyday so on no account I give up. Always be the best no matter what happens in life so now Menacing Meatballs are victorious."

Mandy's heart starts to hurt. "Ugh, the pain is real." See goes to vomit somewhere hearing her.

Chris arrives clapping containing wonderful smile. "Your correct Sky, Menacing Meatballs win!" She and Alejandro cheer.

"So who is second?" Courtney asked confuse.

"In second place are team Goofy Goobers!"

Outrage she says, "What, how is that even possible!?"

The host explains to her. "Two things: first, is that their canoe even if destroyed landed on the finish line while yours is stuck in the middle of River Styx. Second, Noah came to try to grab the hand first. So make sure you vote to see who takes the drop of shame."

"Chris what is darkest fear?" Sky ask putting a devious smirk showing Chris the hand. Soon all see Chris with no hair making him bald and ugly wrinkle face including pimples everywhere. The contestants laugh so much until Chris couldn't take anymore pain, suffering, disaster, embarrassment, humiliation.

"CHEF!" The cook spears Sky then removing the hand, lastly throwing it into the sea.

"NO! You shall rule the day you mess with evil!" **[2]** Sky said before snapping out the trance. "Whoa, looks like I got carry away, sorry."

The host turns back to normal glaring menacingly at the athletic. "I'll talk to you later Sky right now everybody to the Jumbo Jet pronto." Around the lake Horror's hand rises from above the water caught by Rodney. He calls the kraken to give him a lift.

CONFESSIONALS

"It's not my fault Horror's hand was possessing me." Sky confess then does a slightly wily chuckle. "Then again it was fun to torture... I mean no Sky. Your a girl who plays by the rules."

*Static*

"So we lost big deal." Courtney said. "Duncan is still going home. I have Gwen, Dakota, and Sugar voting for him. That apology is forgivable yet he needs to know how it feels playing with me and my best friend." She blows a kiss waving goodbye.

END CONFESSIONALS

Outside the confessional Justin hears Courtney's plan. Scene changes to Chris plus Grim talking.

"Chris, I felt so alive watching those teens humiliating each other." Grim and the host laugh.

"No problem Grim it is my job."

"Just really wish you can take Mandy and Billy with you."

"Who knows maybe one day it will happen."

ELIMINATION CEREMONY

Time Tornadoes are sitting on the bench waiting for Chris to say who gets eliminated.

"Time Tornadoes, even with Eva's brute strength plus Courtney's leadership still couldn't manage to win. I tally the votes, following campers are safe." Chris said. The alliance girls smile at each other. Eva seems bored to death. Duncan is steaming whilst Rodney and look scare. "Eva, Rodney, Gwen, Dakota, and Sugar." Chris tosses a bunch of peanut bags to them. "One vote against Cody is safe."

"Wonder who vote for the Codemiester?"

"There is only one peanut bag left. Courtney, today you were kind of bossy and annoyed few of your teammates not to mention failing to get Horror's hand by not conquering your fear."

Courtney stays confident. "Get on with Chris, I already know who is eliminated."

"So, want me to skip the dramatic event?"

"Yes, greatly thank you for the consideration."

Chris just shrugs continuing on. "The person going home tonight is..." Courtney smirks at Duncan though he grins also.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Courtney!" Chris tosses the peanuts to Duncan allowing him to gloat. "In your face princess! Totally played you good!"

To her surprise she feels so many emotions. Gwen comes in to support. "Chris, how is this possible, Duncan is suppose to get four."

"True, unless one member from your alliance backstab so hard it took out one the best competitors in the whole entire game." Chris answered clearly.

Courtney starts to cry then looks at Sugar whistling. Rage corrupts her deeply within. "Sugar, I will have my revenge when my hands are on you!"

"Chef is you please." Chris told as the cook throws Courtney out of the plane accompanied by a parachute.

"This isn't overrrrrr!" Courtney scream. Cameras point at the girl's alliance glaring at Sugar.

"What did I do?"

FLASHBACK

Around the storage room Cody, Duncan, and Rodney are discussing on who to vote off.

"Guess Dakota is leaving." Cody said to his partners.

Duncan nods in agreement. "Yep, alright boys time to vote."

"Wait!" A voice cried no other than Justin. "I have value information about Courtney."

Trio is interested hearing. "Speak and hopefully your not fooling." Duncan threaten with his fists.

"Hear me out, okay? I was minding my own business until I hear Courtney in the confessional saying that she convinced her alliance to eliminate you Duncan." Justin pointed for more dramatic affect.

Duncan couldn't believe it at all. Trying to do an apologizing task, but no his ex-girlfriend had be disloyal to. He keeps calm saying, "Who's in it besides her and Gwen?"

"Sugar including Dakota. Let us make a deal. I'll convince Sugar to vote Courtney so you three can finish the job." Justin takes off his shirt.

"On what condition?" Cody asked suspiciously.

"I join your alliance. Three give information to me while I give facts about Menacing Meatballs." The model grins knowing he has gain another advantage.

Duncan never liked Justin at all though he is valuable not to mention he might be going home. Justin extends his hand as so does himself. "Fine, just don't do anything stupid."

CONFESSIONAL

Justin counts using his fingers. "Alejandro, Duncan, Cody, and Rodney is a perfect start. This is payback for what Courtney did to me back in Total Drama Action." He looks at his mirror in delight. "Soon the million dollars shall be mine. Also, Heather your next."

END CONFESSIONAL

It is night showing off a tall muscular teen having a big hand entering the storage room. "There you go Eon. Horror's hand is now in your possession."

"Excellent work Rodney, keep up the good work." Eon spoke sending Rodney to leave. Country boy closes the door making the area full black ending the episode.

* * *

 **Teams:**

 **Time Tornadoes-** Duncan, Sugar, Dakota, Eva, Cody, Gwen, Rodney

 **Goofy Goobers-** Dave, Tyler, Dawn, Brick, Trent, Noah, Harold

 **Menacing Meatballs-** Justin, Alejandro, Heather, Sky, Jasmine, Ella, Zoey, Topher

* * *

 _PLACEMENT:_

24th- Leonard

23th- Courtney

* * *

 **Bonus Clip:**

Courtney is shown falling. "Great, how am I suppose to survive this fall?" She look left then right then up seeing a parachute. "Yes, exactly I'm searching for." Grabbing the parachute she opens it up revealing only a Chris McClain statue. Groaning like a thunderstorm she throws it far away. She lands straight face to the ground in front of Mandy's house. Getting up cover in bruises Courtney cleans herself from any dirt. "I have no idea how I'm still alive."

Door opens revealing Grim carrying his scythe bored and annoy. "Can't believe I had to wash dishes again." Mr. Reaper sees Courtney bruise everywhere as he grins. Getting closer Grim startles her saying, "Courtney, I have come for thee!"

Shocking to hear Courtney expresses fear. "No wait I'm not dead I just need to find a hospital that's all."

"You can't hide from death child I know for a fact that you fell face plant to this direct spot." Grim said pointing at a Courtney head footprint. He raises up his scythe ready to strike. "Now prepare for the Underworld!"

"No wait uh..." She tries thinking of an idea. "Chris or Chef will be coming back for me anytime soon. Please don't kill me I'll do whatever you want Grim."

Grim scratches his chin. "Well..." Is face turns dark plus deviously. "Got yourself a deal mon. Just grab this old bone so you can live." He shows a old bone crack in some areas.

The latter hesitantly grabs it. After that, Grim laughs manically evil as mummy like strings keep tying Courtney. "What are you doing?"

"Having a new apprentice to assist my dear." Grim told watching Courtney's mouth under wraps struggling to say something eyes widened.

* * *

There you have it folks the end of episode 3. Hopefully all enjoy it so remember to give constructive criticism in those reviews. Also, if you want me to go into a dimension you want to see in the future PM or put it in the review. This is Icetundra saying peace out and stay chilling.

 **[1]** The redhead with glasses on the wanted poster is Scarlett from Pahkitew Island.

 **[2]** Pretty sure you know who says this or something like that. If not it is Max also from Pahkitew Island.

"He is definitely 'evil' to the core." Noah said using air quotes.

Uh, are you breaking the fourth wall?


	5. Episode 4- Monkey Around Kidney

**From Icetundra** \- I do not own Total Drama or Ben 10 or other shows in that matter. Anything they have made all credit goes to them.

 **Sorry that I took so long to make this chapter. I was on vacation so it took me more time finishing my work. Before continuing on with the story time for the reviews.**

 **Fan:** I'm glad your very interested in it.

 **YoKoChi150:** Bueno, Generator Rex es muy extremo para Chris y esto jovenes, pero voy a pensar en Johnny Test. Hay muchas cosas que puedo utilizer con el show.

 **nightmaster000:** Thanks, I am absolutely glad you're loving the story yet I will like to hear more from you, but if you don't want to do that I respect it.

 **Guest:** I don't know if your two different people or not, but I will reply to both. Despicable Me is an very interesting idea so I'll consider it. It will be funny to see how Courtney will be doing working for Grim and since you like it so much I'm going to put some cameos from Grim's world about what's going on with her.

 **AlwaysHopeful24:** Astonish that you review both chapters. Yes, Leonard will be playing a role even though he's just an intern. Not now though in later times. I'm glad you love Menacing Meatballs on how balance the team is. Very intriguing writing their plot for the show. Delighted that you love on how I brought Grim and Chris together messing around with the teams. Technically, Justin was the one to convince Sugar to vote off Courtney. Courtney somewhat alive cause I haven't explain what really happen to her, but don't worry like with Guest I shall put cameos of her working for Grim.

I'll like to thank TAWOGfan2000 for suggesting the Amazing World of Gumball by PM to me. Now that the reviews have been answered enjoy the chapter.

* * *

 **Teams:**

 **Time Tornadoes-** Duncan, Sugar, Dakota, Eva, Cody, Gwen, Rodney

 **Goofy Goobers-** Dave, Tyler, Dawn, Brick, Trent, Noah, Harold

 **Menacing Meatballs-** Justin, Alejandro, Heather, Sky, Jasmine, Ella, Zoey, Topher

* * *

Episode starts with all teams on their ship starting to cross the starting line from a lava river. Chris narrates, "Last time on Total Drama: Across Dimensions the campers arrive to Endsville" Clip shows everyone walking out in a junkyard. "To find one and only Grim Reaper" Another clip activates seeing Grim laughing scaring Dave, Harold, and Dawn. Then it takes place viewing Menacing Meatballs and Time Tornadoes firing cannonballs at each other. "Not to mention a boat race to collect Horror's Hand" Courtney, Alejandro, and Noah face their fears losing their chance to retrieve the hand. "In the end Sky wins it granting Menacing Meatballs another sweet victory" Sky has Horror's hand on her turning Chris bald plus ugly. "Alright who put that in here!? Anyway Duncan would have been eliminated if it wasn't because of Justin hearing Courtney's little scheme ." Whole clip of Justin talking to the trio of Time Tornadoes is shown finishing with the former C.I.T exiting the Jumbo Jet.

"Will Gwen and Dakota's girl alliance be broken? What is Justin's next plan? Find out right now on Total... Drama... Across Dimensions!" He finishes sitting next to Chef in the pilot area.

 **(Intro Plays)**

Outside of Room 3 Cody among Rodney hear arguing between Gwen and Sugar.

"How long they've been arguing?" Rodney asks Cody concern of his teammates not getting along.

"More than an hour I think." Cody responded. Inside the room Eva is sleeping peacefully using her headphones to block all ruckus.

"Why, just why would you vote out Courtney!? Don't you know what a GIRL alliance is?" Gwen shouts containing force making Sugar more furious.

"Oh, I'm sorry it is not like she will turn us into milk tossing us out on the road!"

The Goth blinks, "Say what?"

"Courtney would have betray us anyway on a matter of time!" Sugar said not calming her voice one bit.

Dakota steps in trying to compose both ladies. "Come on girls, so what if Sugar voted Courtney? Maybe she was trick by one of the boys?"

Sugar answers with attitude. "Nope that all me." The pageant queen leaves positive not knowing Gwen plus Dakota glaring at the back of her.

CONFESSIONALS

Sugar appeals upset, "Yes, I lied to them so what? This pageant queen ain't telling on Justin. That boy is cuter then pig food from the herd. I'll have to fake apologize to gain those donkey's trust again."

*Static*

Dakota sighs feeling guilty. "Knew that either Courtney or Sugar will double cross us. Why couldn't I listen to myself?"

*Static*

"Ugh, this totally blows! Me and Courtney just made up now she is eliminated!" Gwen still is heart broken by the damage Sugar cost. "She is next going home."

END CONFESSIONALS

Justin is walking around Room 3 hearing the arguments of the girls. He puts a dashing grin while rubbing his hands. "The plant is seeded."

CONFESSIONAL

"Time Tornadoes are in no condition to win now." Justin stated smiling at his mirror. "Now for the gorgeous ladies of my team."

END CONFESSIONAL

In first class Topher is annoying his teammates talking about Chris all the time. "Another thing about Chris..."

Before he can continue Jasmine grabs him. "Listen Topher we are all tired hearing about Chris get it?"

"I don't think I understand the question." Topher confess still trying to let go of the Australian's grip.

"Stop talking regarding on Chris." She drops him hard leaving right after grabbing a cookie. Alejandro smiles in delight.

CONFESSIONAL

"Topher's annoyance plus Jasmine's stubborn rage causes trouble for my team." Alejandro thought to himself. "I'll miss being first, but right now is time to play the game."

END CONFESSIONAL

Sky and Heather also depart leaving Alejandro with Topher. The arch villain walks up to him saying, "Amigo, don't pay attention to them you can talk to me all you want about Chris."

"Thanks Alejandro, now where was I?" Topher asked himself. He snap his fingers recalling. "Oh yeah, so Chris wasn't just a host. Before he was a pro ice skater..."

CONFESSIONAL

Alejandro lays his left hand on his forehead. "Feels like talking to another Sierra."

END CONFESSIONAL

Time Tornadoes and Goofy Goobers are back in the mess hall trying to eat Chef's food. Noah looks disgusted at his gruel.

"Are you going to finish that?" Brick asked.

"Lost my appetite since we got here so just take it." Noah passes to Brick as the cadet eats causing Dave almost to hurl.

"I assume we are becoming dominate." Tyler said confident all the way.

"What makes you say that?" Harold inquires.

The jock explains. "Well for starters the first challenge we did got us into last place. Now were in second so that means this is our chance to win."

Noah doesn't believe not one bit. "Just because were going at placement in chronological order doesn't gives us hundred percent probability winning today's challenge or challenges."

Dawn gets on the conversation. "I agree with Tyler. It feels just right our team has a better advantage this time around."

"Attention contestants time to go into another dimension for your next challenge. Meet me in Room 2. Last one has to do fifty pushups." Chris said. Campers arrive to the room waiting to hear Chris's new torture and humiliating challenge. Time Tornadoes look like a train wreck due to the fact of Sugar betraying a girl's alliance. Every single girl glares at each other except Eva. Justin smiles including perfect teeth to annoy Duncan.

CONFESSIONAL

"I'm okay with Courtney leaving, but having to stick on Justin!?" Duncan pointed out livid. "I don't want him in my alliance. Bet that Cody neither Rodney would want him either."

END CONFESSIONAL

"Morning contestants, today you'll have multiple challenges. Three in total unless each team wins one. Then the tiebreaker, however trust me you don't want to do the tiebreaker." Chris said.

CONFESSIONALS

"I've done worst things before pretty sure I can handle it Chris." Gwen said to herself.

*Static*

Alejandro- "Our team is doing very well. Winning twice in a row is tremendously a good sign. Just in case better consider on how to play my movements."

END CONFESSIONALS

Chris warns something to the teams. "Listen carefully people this dimension does not have any humans at ALL."

Harold decides to ask a question in excitement. "Does that mean there..."

Before finishing Chris interrupts him saying, "No Harold there are no aliens just talking animals."

The geek moans in disappointment as Noah raises an eyebrow. "Seriously talking animals, that's the best you can come up with?"

"Chef has already talk to their scout master and he agrees that we can come over. Now prepare yourself for Camp Kidney." Host leaves making the teens wonder what is Camp Kidney.

CONFESSIONALS

"Talking animals, Camp Kidney? Come on Chris even I know your better then that." Noah stated containing no expression.

*Static*

"This seems very odd. Better practice my animal communication." Harold said then starts making sounds of a pigeon, monkey, and bear. Taking a deep breath he says, "Nailed it!"

*Static*

Heather- "This is ridiculous. I came to win not be in a camp with filthy animals. Ugh!"

END CONFESSIONALS

Ah, Camp Kidney a peaceful place for animal boy scouts to become one with nature. Suddenly, screams a children can be heard from the campers wearing their bean scout uniforms running from a common grizzly bear. Well almost peaceful in harmony.

An orange monkey begins to speak. "Geez, that was very close, right Raj?"

The elephant creature agrees by nodding. "Thank goodness for the honey Clam had in his pants if not I doubt that we'll be alive."

Clam just shouts, "Honey!" for no reason.

A white platypus comes in up on Lazlo's face with a glare to no bounds. "This is your fault Lazlo!"

Lazlo just smiles then pats the platypus in his back. "Relax Edward, Chip and Skip got the berries." Two blue violet dung beetles name Chip plus Skip are consuming berries that the campers gather. "Well they still had it." Every single camper groans back to their cabin except for Lazlo, Raj, and Clam.

"Sorry Lazlo better luck next time." Raj alleged leaving as so does Clam.

The orange monkey just sits on the floor heartbreak. "How did everything got so awful rapidly?" As he looks up to the beautiful stunning sky he sees a impeccable dashing man looking right back at him.

"Hello there monkey I am Chris McClain and these are my campers." The host pints to the three teams.

"This place looks like a dump." Noah said from the background.

Lazlo gets up excited shaking hands with Chris. "Scoutmaster Lumpus told me about you."

"So, where is he to start torturing I mean having fun with my campers." Chris chuckles awkwardly.

Lazlo frowns before answering the question. "You were talking to Scoutmaster Lumpus who was actually arrested a few days ago."

"Aren't you suppose to have a new one?" Chef asked walking up to the two.

"Yes, well..." Before Lazlo can answer Chris interrupts him impatiently saying, "Don't care. Look all I want is for my campers to participate in whatever activities you do." Lazlo thinks for a brief minute then answering yes. He goes into the forest to find a activity.

"Follow that monkey!" Chris shouted as everyone follows Lazlo.

Outlook changes to the three teams looking at huge pile of stinkweed. Several bushes that look all type of color purple. It's repulsive disgusting scent makes each one hold their nose.

"Think happy thoughts, think happy thoughts." Dave said to himself.

"Ugh, what is that piece of garbage." Heather gag gazing at stinkweed.

Lazlo right away replies delightfully. "That right there is stinkweed. A special activity me and my friends do when we feel like getting dirty." He smirks evilly so does Chris.

"Perfect Lazlo" He then urns around to the teams. "Contestants, your first challenge is that all members of a team must cross the other side where Chef is." Scene changes to Chef carrying a giant hose waving. Camera faces Chris once more. "Fastest team will get a point. Any questions?" Teens start to complain as the host sighs muttering to himself. "Knew I shouldn't have said that." He presses his air horn indicating that the challenge begins.

CONFESSIONALS

Dave walks around scared. "I cannot do this at all. No way, I'll rather lose then smell like vomit."

*Static*

"I'm okay getting all smelly that will wash off, but I can't ruin my beauty in those bushes!" Justin panic in distress.

END CONFESSIONALS

Symbol of Time Tornadoes appear watching Gwen plus Dakota shiver. Sugar pushes them saying, "Outta my way donkeys!" Then cheers going into stinkweed. Eva follows and so does Duncan. Cody walks up to the last two girls on his team.

"Gwen and Dakota, is there something wrong?" Cody ask concern.

Dakota answers with a small bit of attitude. "Of course not Cody is not like we love getting all smelly and repulsive."

View alters to Goofy Goobers. Brick talks strategy to his team. "Alright soldiers we know this 'stinkweed' is something we never seen before, but never the less Goofy Goobers..."

"Get on with it." Noah interrupted receiving a glare from Brick.

CONFESSIONALS

"Noah's attitude doesn't help the team what so ever in these situations. He needs to understand that leadership skills are tremendously strengthen in numbers." Brick stated still disturb.

*Static*

"Okay, I hate that Brick is trying to be leader here. Mine as well let Tyler be secondary in command." Noah said jealous of Brick being leader, however not admitting it.

*Static*

"Noah doesn't realize he is envy of Brick." Dawn said. "Yet he must realize his skills are not reliable as our leader. I ought to help"

END CONFESSIONALS

"Charge!" Brick commanded as he, Harold, Tyler, Trent run into the pile of stinkweed while Noah walks leaving only Dawn plus Dave to cross.

Symbol appears of Menacing Meatballs convincing Justin to cross.

"Stop being useless and run already!" Heather complained while the model stays with his eyes closed not moving.

"Justin has a point. This hair is too perfect for getting destroy." Topher commented backing up Justin.

Jasmine walks up aggravated grabbing Topher. "I find it funny how we gals can cross the stinkweed while you boys are scared of getting grimy. Starting to sound like Dave for a moment."

"Hey!" Dave cried out being offended.

"Jasmine please, let go of Topher. How about the ladies go first." Alejandro told calmly. The out-back girl drops Topher to the ground causing him to groan a little.

"Come Menacing Meatballs." Jasmine ordered as the girls of Menacing Meatballs run into stinkweed. Before entering Heather winks at Alejandro indicating something. The Spaniard nods including a perfect smirk.

CONFESSIONALS

"Topher has been annoying everyone on this team." Heather stated happily. "He definitely has to join my alliance if he wants to stay longer."

*Static*

"Alejandro, Duncan, Cody, and Rodney." Justin said counting with his fingers. "Pretty sure Al has Heather, but I won't be worry about it. This..." He rips his shirt revealing his outstanding body. "Is certainly the only thing I need."

*Static*

"I really hate Topher." Jasmine confess stubbornly. "He's just like another Chris only stupider. Bet Alejandro will try to use that against me." She groans in rage.

*Static*

Topher sits confuse of what's going on. "What is Jasmine's deal? Look at me perfect hair, perfect teeth, perfect body, only thing is I'm not host that's all."

END CONFESSIONALS

Back with Time Tornadoes the four remaining are still trying to figure out how to cross the stinkweed. "Come on Gwen and Dakota both can do this." Cody encourages, but no results whatever. Now Rodney covers his ears ready to explode.

"Alright I had enough of this." Rodney lifts up Gwen on his right shoulder plus Dakota in his left shoulder. "Let's do this!" He screams into the stinkweed still carry both teammates as Cody follows.

Alejandro watches them gaining ahead. Quickly thinking he swiftly takes away Justin's mirror throwing to the other side of the field. "My baby!" Justin screams running as well as Alejandro.

"Hey guys wait for me." Topher exclaimed.

Only ones remaining are Dave and Dawn. "Pretty sure we can walk around it." Dave suggested.

"Wonderful idea David, however shouldn't we run around?" Dawn question.

Despite hearing his full name he answers. "Nah, one of the other teams will get this round. Don't worry next time is ours." He smiles in delight.

CONFESSIONALS

"Dave is really keeping positive on these challenges. Perhaps I because he doesn't want to get eliminated." Dawn said.

*Static*

"To be honest I really expect little things of people especially in frustration." Dave admitted. "But by watching this show usually nice people go very far mainly in the finale. Although being bad does go far as well." He analyzes for brief moment.

END CONFESSIONALS

Rodney, Gwen, Dakota, and Cody escape from the 'delightful' stinkweed only to be hose down by tomato soup from Chef as he grins. "Love doing my job." All four cough up tomato soup then seeing the boys from Menacing Meatballs cross also.

"That wasn't so bad." Justin admitted only for him, Alejandro, and Topher to receive tomato soup at their faces.

"Not the hair!" Topher scream being whiny as Jasmine scoffs.

Goofy Goobers walk up to Dave and Dawn. "How come you guys aren't covered in stink?" Harold asked.

"We went around those bushes." Dave answered whereas Noah hits himself in the head thinking why couldn't I think of that?

"Well looks like we have a winner." Chris said as Lazlo nods in agreement. Teams wait for Chris to announce who won. "Time Tornadoes!" Time Tornadoes cheer in excitement as the other two teams glare at them. "Next challenge is... fishing!"

All teams remain silent thinking that Chris has absolutely ran out of ideas. Only Ella claps in eagerness saying, "Yeah, fishing! Isn't that a wonderful activity Sky?"

Sky wasn't paying attention. She is looking at Cody. "Sky?" Ella touches her snapping out of it. "Is there something wrong?"

"Uh, nothing I'm good."

Scenery changes to Leaky Lake where the contestants are fishing. Chris walks upon the brown dock giving instructions. "Remember campers at least five species from under the sea must be caught. First team to reach five wins a point."

"One Hour Later..." said a voice showing the exact words on screen. **[1]**

Most of the Goofy Goobers are sleeping except Dawn, Noah, and Harold. "I had enough waiting." Noah said leaving the dock.

"Where you going?" Dawn asked.

"Going to take a can."

CONFESSIONAL

"Okay so I lied to Dawn big deal." Noah tiredly declared. "Hear me out, only person that was able to catch a fish was Dave."

00Flashback00

Dave starts sleep walking until falling off the dock into the lake. Everybody wakes up hearing screams of him attack by piranhas.

00End Flashback00

"Essentially I thought of a better idea." Noah said holding a bucket of raw fish. Then chuckles of how smart he is.

END CONFESSIONAL

Coming back Noah drops the bucket shouting, "ALRIGHT CHRIS MY TEAM IS DONE!" causing every single one to wake up from their slumber.

"Noah wins it for Goofy Goobers, finally, you guys are terrible at fishing." Chris said annoyed. "Time for your third challenge!" Around a pile of mud Time Tornadoes plus Goofy Goobers are holding a tight rope. "Ah, the classic game of tug-a-war. Rule is simple, knock down the other into the mud."

"Wow Chris, what a superb original challenge. Not to mention we get to face a team of brawn with no brain." Noah said very sarcastically making Time Tornadoes even some of his teammates glare at him.

An impatient Chris decides to control himself then soft as he can says, "Fine, since Noah thinks his team has no physical strength whatsoever only Rodney and Eva will participate for Time Tornadoes got it!?" The bookworm just rolls his eyes.

Outlook amends for Rodney and Eva holding the white rope on the left side while Goofy Goobers holding on the right. Chris presses the air horn as Goofy Goobers pull to their side with everything they got. Rodney plus Eva haven't even moved an inch as well as giving bore expressions. Just one pull takes down the entire other team into the pile of mud.

"Rodney and Eva win it for Time Tornadoes!" Chris said laughing. "Suck it Noah... I mean" He looks at Menacing Meatballs. "Meatballs prepare to face against Goofy Goobers."

CONFESSIONAL

"Even if we beat those Goobers, Time Tornadoes have enormous power." Justin said. "Time for a tiny sabotage."

END CONFESSIONAL

Justin walks up to Gwen and Dakota. "Hey ladies how's it going with Sugar?"

Gwen gives a suspicious eye then bestow attitude. "Why do you care?"

Justin starts to get defensive figuring out the correct words to say. "Well, uh, why don't you sabotage your own team?" Gwen and Dakota start to walk away. "Hear me out, you want Sugar gone right? Then sabotage the last two challenges. The two really want to put up with her every single dimension we go to?" Both girls turn around thinking about the plan.

A few minutes later audience watches Menacing Meatballs and Goofy Goobers pulling the rope. Neither of them are giving up until Jasmine pulls extra hard ending the match. Meatballs cheer for Jasmine. "Goofy Goobers again crushed in humiliation and defeat. If Menacing Meatballs defeat Time Tornadoes which I personally doubt that means each team will advance to the tie breaker. If not they have to vote somebody out."

Dakota touches Gwen on her shoulder whispering, "Is this really a good idea?"

The Goth sighs. "We have no choice."

CONFESSIONALS

"I'm not the type of person who sabotages my own team. That's Scott's department, but I want Sugar gone." Gwen said not too happy for what she is about to do.

*Static*

"No wonder I couldn't go far in Revenge of the island. I'm too soft." Dakota explained.

END CONFESSIONALS

Thanks to Jasmine's force Menacing Meatballs are able to counter Time Tornadoes. It's stupendously close until something happen. Gwen trips Cody's leg causing him to make Duncan, Sugar, and Dakota fall onto the mud then the rest. Goofy Goobers, Chef, Lazlo plus even Chris are shock of the results all gasping.

CONFESSIONALS

"Really hope nobody saw that." Gwen said starting to panic.

*Static*

"Wow, Gwen must be more slippery then I thought." Cody said. "Hopefully it doesn't cause us the game today." He chuckles uncertainly.

*Static*

Eva seems extremely piss off. "I know what happen. Gwen obviously sabotage my team to vote out Sugar. Come on even Rodney saw it and he is delusional! Gwen, if we use I'll tell everyone to JUMP OUT OF THAT..." The rest of the confessional turns into static.

*Static*

Chris shakes his head in disappointment including his eyes close. "Oh Gwen, you just love to cause trouble." In less then a second Chris pops up optimistic with his usual sadistic host smile. "I love it!"

END CONFESSIONALS

"Menacing Meatballs win for the tiebreaker!" the host said using a mega horn. "Campers onto the boats over there by Leaky Lake for your final challenge!"

Time skips showing Time Tornadoes rowing in their boat. Dakota, Gwen, and Cody in the back while the rest in front. "So Gwen, what happen back their?" Cody asked.

"I... I slip that's all." Gwen answered then gulps. "Yeah slipping is what I did."

"Stop talking." Dakota whisper to the Goth.

"Slipping or sabotaging?" Eva questions suspiciously.

"What are you saying?" Duncan asked trying to figure out what's going on.

"I'm saying that she fell to cost the challenge!" Eva told raising her voice pointing at Gwen.

Cody decides to defend Gwen. "Calm down Eva it could have happen to anybody."

"Shut it geek!" Eva shouted then looks at Rodney. "Tell them Rodney what occur!"

Rodney looks at Gwen, then Eva, Cody and back to Eva. "Sorry Eva, but I had my eyes closed pulling the rope." The female bully gasps.

CONFESSIONAL

"I lied, no way I was going to get on Cody's bad side." Rodney said. "Eva just needs to control herself. So what if Gwen sabotage us? I'm not going home for sure today."

END CONFESSIONAL

All teams are looking at the tall pine cones standing in front of them.

"Doesn't look to bad." Brick said to his teammates.

"Oh, Brick how wrong you are." Chris said accompanying Chef and Lazlo. "Teens, this your final challenge, pinecone sitting. Rule is simple..."

Noah interrupts, "You said that the last challenge. Try using different vocabulary to excite more the audience and boost ratings because let's face it the mighty Chris could never get another job."

"Fine" Chris replied fuming in annoyance. "Rule shall be straightforward, every member must assemble on top of the pinecones. Last one sitting be the victor for their team in first class. Happy now Noah?"

"Now, now we don't want to confuse the audience with big words." Noah mocked Chris causing the host explode shouting, "CHEF!"

"Think you over did it." Harold told.

"A little."

Scene changes to Noah looking at an unclean toilet holding a mop. "Well it couldn't get any worse."

"Hello young traveler come to assist me cleaning toilets?" Leonard walked in asking.

"Spoke too soon."

Back with the others all are on top of the tall pinecones waiting for Chris to say sit. "Sit!"

As soon the contestants sit their butt down they feel agonizing pain. Camera shows some of the campers butt being torture by unforgivable pinecones. "I can't take this anymore my butt is way sexy for this nightmare!" Justin shouted falling off.

"Menacing have seven remaining!" Chris said keeping score.

"Justin's right I'm out." Topher climbs down the pinecone tower.

"Count me in." Heather also climbs down.

"Five remaining for Meatballs. Jasmine, how you're doing?" Chris ask not hiding his smirk.

"Shut it Mclean!"

Gwen looks at her right seeing Cody standing completely still not even moving an inch. Then her left Eva is watching with an expression like if you mess this up I'll end you. She looks down then pretends to fall.

"Gwen!" Dakota gets out of the pinecones to assist her friend. "You okay?"

Her friend frowns then rages in anger. "No, I'm not." She leaves piss off.

"Tension, love it. Five remain for Time Tornadoes." Chris said. Montage runs through showing campers fall o the ground as Chef picks up one of each. First Dave, then Alejandro, Rodney, Ella, Zoey, Sugar, Tyler, Trent, and the rest except for Cody, Dawn plus Jasmine.

"Campers, we are down to our final three! First one to fall means elimination ceremony."

"I'm impress that you two are still here." Jasmine said to Cody and Dawn jokingly though Cody took it as offensive.

"Hey give me credit."

"I said I was impress."

Dawn gets into her meditation position causing no harm at all in her butt. "Jasmine, we all know your the strongest in the game, however you can get cocky and very stubborn."

Jasmine gets confuse. "What?"

"She's an aura whisperer." Cody said.

"Please, she just saying that so I can lower my guard down. Not ever going to happen."

"Your right see is arrogant." Cody said to Dawn as she laughs.

"I wouldn't put it that way." Dawn told him as both chuckle in delight. Few hours past making it night three still sitting. Most of the contestants have already gone to the plane waiting for a winner. We see Dave on top of a tree looking at his purple battle ball prototype.

CONFESSIONAL

"What did Shope mean by something big will happen?" Dave wonders. "Might as well be prepare I guess."

END CONFESSIONAL

"How does this work again?" Dave asked himself putting the battle ball on his chest unleashing the armor. He falls and blasts a lightning bolt before landing on the ground groaning in pain. The lightning bolt heads for the pinecones directly at Cody somehow. He couldn't notice because he is flirting with Dawn.

"Do you know why they call me the Codemeister?"

"I already identify that Cody." Dawn said smiling playfully.

"I love how you know so much about me." Cody told not caring about the prickly pinecones under his butt at all.

"Sierra does the same, but you don't find it attractive."

Cody remains in silence.

CONFESSIONAL

Cody just blinks once. "Sorry Sierra."

END CONFESSIONAL

"This is ridonculous, Chris should just make a non-elimination challenge this time since none of..." Jasmine, speaking too soon the lightning bolt Dave accidently shot hits Cody knocking him down for good passing out.

"Cody is down for the count!" Chris said. He yawns indicating he is tired. "Seriously, this dimension just blows." Chef nods in agreement.

"Yes!" Jasmine cheers in excitement. "No way I'm losing now." Suddenly a lightning bolt from the sky shocks her causing her to fall.

"Well, didn't see that coming." Chris said. "Winner is Dawn for the Goofy Goobers!"

"Will they be alright?" Dawn asked concern for Jasmine plus Cody.

"Chef's got it cover no worries."

ELIMINATION CEREMONY

The classic tune of voting a player off begins showing Time Tornadoes sitting on the bleachers. Duncan, Rodney, and Cody on the top right while Eva is sitting on the bottom. On the left are Dakota, Gwen, and Sugar.

"Traitor" Eva said firmly gazing upon her fury at a scare Gwen.

CONFESSIONALS

"I feel absolutely terrible." Gwen confess. "Now Eva has become my enemy."

*Static*

"As much as I want Gwen gone that stealing pageant Dakota needs to be taught a lesson." Sugar glares at the camera.

*Static*

"The decision to partner up was a terrible mistake. I don't even know who to vote for!" Dakota said panicking.

END CONFESSIONALS

"Time Tornadoes, can't say I'm disappointed cause all of you totally mess up in the last three challenges. Gwen, Eva thinks you sabotage the team in tug-a-war challenge which could have made Tornadoes win and now go through the pain..." Chris kept conversing, however Gwen interrupts frustrated.

"We don't need to hear more Chris just let us vote already!"

Chris glares saying, "Look, I need to make things dramatic and hurtful for you teens to make this so interesting, okay!? Had enough of whiny for today. Just go vote, geez."

CONFESSIONALS

"Traitor" Eva call out stamping hard on Gwen's passport.

*Static*

"Hope this works." Gwen said stamping Sugar's passport.

*Static*

We see Rodney figuring out which three passports he should stamp.

END CONFESSIONALS

"Votes are in, the campers safe are Duncan, Cody, and Rodney which is no surprise whatsoever." Chris throws peanut bags as the three high five each other. The four girls look at one another sternly except Dakota who is afraid. "Gwen, your safe" The Goth catches the peanut bag.

"Typical" Eva mumble to herself.

"Next up his Eva." Chris then looks at Dakota and Sugar. "Campers this is the final peanut bag for tonight." Dramatic music plays making everything more tense. "One of you will take the drop of shame never to return, forever. Final bag goes to..."

Dakota looks at the bag nervously. On the other hand Sugar is just drooling wanting to eat it.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Sugar." He tosses it at her.

"Yeehaw!" Sugar cheer gobbling the whole bag in a second. Gwen plus Dakota are stun.

"Wow, even I was surprise and I tally the votes." Chris mention to Time Tornadoes. "Pretty sure Eva was going home tonight."

"You think that's funny!?" Eva grumble.

"Easy there Chef can throw you out anytime possible. Dakota, it's over."

"Okay I'll go." Dakota answered as Chef tosses a parachute at her. She walks to the exit, but stops and turns around. "One more thing, who actually voted for me?"

"Boy's alliance babe." Duncan flirted. Gwen throws her peanuts at him plus says, "Jerk!"

"Bye Gwen, you are one of the only friends I have." Dakota jumps out screaming.

"Well another contestant gone. How will Gwen survive with Time Tornadoes? Will Justin eliminate Heather for good? How will Noah handle Brick's leadership? Which dimension were going next? Find out next time on Total... Drama... Across Dimensions!"

The scene doesn't fade yet as we watch the Goofy Goober boys partying in first class. "To the Goobers!" Brick salutes with a bottle fill on strawberry milkshake.

"To the Goobers!" The rest cheer. Outside first class Dawn is meditating peacefully. Until lightning from the background strikes showing Eon's face plus a maniacal laugh. She opens her eyes shocked.

* * *

 **Bonus Scene #1**

It is nighttime in Camp Kidney. Dakota is falling from the sky then opens her parachute. Once activated it let's out rotten meat. "Darn it! Should gone without the parachute. Oh well... AAAAAHHHH!" A hand grabs her right arm that look similar to a contestant from Total Drama before. "Huh?" Dakota wonders then gazes upon the person who saved with a surprise smile. "Sam!" The gamer is hanging a ladder rope.

Sam chuckles then says, "Hey Dakota, sorry you got eliminated so early."

"Are you kidding me? I rather be with you then a million dollars." Both start making out until a fake cough is heard.

"Uh, is time to get into the helicopter now." Cameron told as B nods in agreement driving the helicopter.

"Wait how can you find me in another dimension?" Dakota ask Sam.

"Sorry sweetie you'll have to find out in the aftermath." Sam answered as his girlfriend squeals.

"Best drop of shame ever!"

Static plays ending the scene.

* * *

 **Bonus Scene #2**

Wires, electric waves, combusting machines, robots and advance technology then anybody has ever seen. The background is a perfect blue as the view keeps moving to the right watching electric sparks fly. The audience sees the roof as an arm holding a remote control device. A voice cries out saying, "At last, my greatest invention ever created!"

View shifts down revealing a short orange hair boy. His eyes are black with blue glasses. Wearing a lab coat, black boots plus purple gloves meaning the boy is a pure genius. The boy kisses his beloved remote. "It has taken only two long days, but at last I Dexter, boy genius have created the DD3 thousand!" **[2]**

"With this device I can cross to any dimension I please." Looking at the DD3 thousand it has a red switch then a background of some universes. He changes it to a Ben 10 background ready to step in until a blond girl swipes his device running off. "Dee Dee hand over DD3 thousand this instance!" Dexter shouted in rage.

"Have to catch me first." Dee Dee said playfully running around the place.

"Get out of my laboratory!" Dexter shouted once more chasing after her.

Dee Dee laughs until she repels from Chef's body landing face up destroying the remote under her back. When she looks up at Chef he puts a menacingly grin making her run and scream. At last, Dexter pops in seeing his remote destroy.

Chef takes a piece paper out of his pocket observing it then says, "Are you Dexter?"

"Yes, I'm Dexter boy genius what do you want and how can it be that you are in my laboratory!" Dexter questioned ready to find a lever.

"I'm from a different dimension midget. Chris McLean brought me to here to a challenge for a few teens."

Dexter thinks for a moment. "It will take me more time to fix DD3 thousand, however I suppose traveling along them will help on more data for my research."

"Boy, how are you talking, but not moving lips whatsoever!?" Chef told.

Dexter ignore Chef then tells him, "I'll allow this McLean to come one condition. You must distract my stupid sister from ruining those challenges you speak of." Chef nods shaking hands with the boy genius ending the scene.

* * *

 **Menacing Meatballs:** Alejandro, Justin, Heather, Zoey, Sky, Jasmine, Topher, Ella

 **Goofy Goobers:** Brick, Noah, Dawn, Tyler, Trent, Dave, Harold

 **Time Tornadoes:** Duncan, Cody, Rodney, Gwen, Sugar, Eva

* * *

 **So ends Dakota's chances willing the million. I had no attention to anything with her character and this episode somebody else was suppose to voted off, but I decided not to do that. That person will remain irrelevant until he or she is voted out. Now I shall be doing aftermaths for this story. At first I said to myself it wasn't a good idea then change my mind. That's were Dakota and Sam come in. Hope you enjoy this chapter because honestly I don't think it was my best work. I feel like I could have done more stuff put into this chapter though the next with Dexter's Laboratory is going to be very fun to write. Which team are you rooting for? Choice is yours to review, give criticism about this chapter, and make predictions on the upcoming one. This is Icetundra saying, "Peace out and stay chilling."**


	6. Episode 5- Dexter's Laboratory

**Icetundra** \- I do not own Total Drama or Ben 10 or other shows in that matter. Anything they have made all credit goes to them.

Thanks for all who are reading this story I stupendously appreciate everyone following and reviewing. School is coming back so I won't have an estimated date on when I'll post the next chapter, but it continues on. This time we are exploring Dexter's laboratory though before we do time to answer the reviews.

 **Fan:** Ed, Edd and Eddy are already in my list of crossover shows, but they won't appear next. Soon it will happen and as for My Little Pony... I'm going to think about that one. Enjoy reading this crossover chapter because I had more fun doing this than Camp Kidney.

 **YoKoChi150:** Yo tambien odio a Sugar, pero lo puse para hacer drama. Es correcto, solo ha pasado en shows de Cartoon Network. En un tiempo atras queria poner Danny Phantom todavia no esto seguro. Por ahora mayormente los shows van hacer de Cartoon Network. Voy a pensarlo orta vez porque recomendaste Danny. El plan de Eon es uno no simple ni dificil. Que disfrutes este capitulo.

Now with no more reviews enjoy!

* * *

 **Teams:**

 **Time Tornadoes-** Duncan, Sugar, Eva, Cody, Gwen, Rodney

 **Goofy Goobers-** Dave, Tyler, Dawn, Brick, Trent, Noah, Harold

 **Menacing Meatballs-** Justin, Alejandro, Heather, Sky, Jasmine, Ella, Zoey, Topher

* * *

"Last time on Total Drama: Across Dimensions" Chris narrates as the audience watches the campers running through stinkweed. "The teams had to go through several challenges in Camp Kidney." Several clips give in presenting the teams running into the bush of stinkweed, sitting on pinecones, and the game tug-a-war. "In the end thanks to Gwen for sabotaging her own team" The Goth trips Cody "Dakota went bye bye taking the drop of shame." Chef tosses a parachute to her. Chris is with Chef in the pilot area. "Who will be eliminated next? Can Gwen make it up for her team? Is Topher going to keep annoying his teammates? One of the questions are already a yes. Find out on Total... Drama... Across Dimensions!"

*Intro Plays*

In Room 2 symbol of Menacing Meatballs appear showing everybody asleep except for the model himself Justin watching his teammates. He walks out going somewhere.

CONFESSIONAL

"It will be very awful to destroy this great team we have." said Justin grinning in thought. "Two wins and only one second place? Maybe I shouldn't make my moves yet." He expresses in concern. "So for now guess I should just lay low until the time is right."

END CONFESSIONAL

First class, the Goofy Goobers are enjoying their nice breakfast in peace. "Feels so awesome to be in first class." Harold said eating a quarter of his pancake.

"Everything is so sanitary." Dave eats an egg using his fork savoring every juicy bit. Noah and Tyler are getting a massage from some men.

Noah raises his head. "Yep, I can get use to this."

Brick walks in content seeing his teammates having a wonderful time. "Good morning team how about we do a practice run for today's challenge?"

Finishing his massage Noah wraps himself with a white towel going to get his clothes. "We don't know what challenge Chris is going to give us so I'll have to say no."

Brick looks at Harold plus Dave. "How about you guys?"

"No thanks Brick I'm fine." Dave answered.

"Guess I could work on my mad skills." Harold finishes his last bite of pancakes nodding to Brick.

"Count me in too." Tyler said wrap around a towel. "Just let me get my clothes on."

In Chef's mess hall is where Time Tornadoes plus Menacing Meatballs are doing their best to digest Chef's gruel. Around the Tornado's table Eva and Sugar are busy glaring at Gwen, Duncan and Rodney are trying to ignore everything that's going on. The Goth sighs in depress leaving the table while Cody watches.

CONFESSIONALS

"I don't know how long this will take. It feels hopeless to even participate in this stupid show anymore." Gwen admitted about to cry.

*Static*

"Gwen is hitting herself extremely hard. To be fair she is taking it too seriously." Cody thought aware of her friend's trouble. "I got to cheer her up somehow."

END CONFESSIONALS

"Attention fresh meat, time for your challenge!" Chris announce through the speakers as the scene flashes to the teams in Room 2 sitting on the benches except for Dave. "Today's challenge will be on brain power." The host exclaim pointing at his head.

"Yes, time to prove my mad skills." Harold said ready to partake in this dimension.

"And I will not be the one to give you challenges this time." Chris said. All competitors cheer as he glares at each one of them. "Yeah, celebrate like I picked someone easy for you campers." He spoke sarcastically making everybody drop their happiness. Another scene comes in showing Rodney opening the storage room, heading inside, and then closing it.

"Finally you show up Rodney." Eon impatiently said to the country boy.

"Sorry Eon things been going crazy in my team."

"I could see through my camera." Eon said without emotion. "Alright Rodney where is Chris taking you this time?"

Rodney scratches the back of his head trying to remember what Chris said. "Something about using our brains."

"Brains, huh?" Eon thought figuring which dimension are the campers going to next then smiles at Rodney. "Alright big boy you have already gave me Horror's Hand." Which is on the right side of Eon's tube. "Now we must make alliances."

"Pretty sure making a bunch of alliances now can jeopardize my chance in the million later."

"Look just grab that notebook right there and pencil." The villain pointed to floor. Rodney picks it up then questions, "What can a notebook and pencil be doing here?". Eon answers him in rage. "Chris will usually come here trying to get ideas then throws balls of paper in my face gloating how he capture me." Rodney sees balls of paper on the floor and says, "No wonder it's so messy here."

"Yes, but enough about that humiliation. Your next task is finding this _Mandark_ and convince him to join forces with us." Eon stated.

"Uh, Eon I just can't abandoned my team. Then I'll get voted off for sure." Rodney said worry about letting his team down.

Eon rolls his eyes. "Please with any luck _Mandark_ will appear in your challenges. Now go before anyone finds you here."

"Right." The country boy shuts the door to the storage room plus leaves not knowing that a shadow was watching him.

CONFESSIONAL

"My magic has been telling me lately that an evil plot is at foot." Leonard confess wondering. "Is it Rodney? I must find out swiftly and carefully. Time to cast the inviso spell."

END CONFESSIONAL

Dexter's house looks beautiful all around as the audience watches the Jumbo Jet landing into Dexter's lab. Don't ask how the plane can fit inside. "Welcome to Dexter's laboratory!" Chris said in excitement. Many campers are amazed by the technology especially the nerds which are Cody, Harold, and even Noah has his jaw drop. "As I mention before this time Dexter aka boy genius will be giving out today's challenge while me and Chef sit watching you contestants get hurt." The host chuckles as Chef opens the two chairs sitting. Suddenly, smoke appears making the contestants cough. Dramatic music plays and a song to go with it.

 _Enter at your own peril,_

 _past the bolted door,_

 _where impossible things may happen,_

 _that the world has never seen before!_

The music stops and smoke clears as the teens gaze upon Dexter walking down his tall mechanical tower. "Hello everybody I am Dexter boy genius." Applauses are heard though not from them. Dexter reaches a remote pressing a button to turn off the applause then tosses it somewhere randomly. "Now before I begin our extravagant challenge..." Dexter looks at the host. "Chris, have you taken care of my stupid sister Dee Dee?" Chris nods saying, "Got you cover."

Outlook changes to Dee Dee's pinkish girly room drinking fake tea plus playing with Leonard Dungeons and Dragons. "You encounter a giant smelly green ogre, what do you do?" Leonard question at Dexter's sister. She thinks for a moment coming to a conclusion. "I give the smelly ogre perfume so it can be precious." Leonard sat confuse, but just shrugs it off. "Marvelous!"

Back in Dexter's laboratory the boy genius is ready to give a challenge for the three teams. "Alright teams, for this challenge..." Before he can continue on Heather complains. "Excuse me, I just don't know how we can follow orders from someone so small and weak. Just can't take you seriously that's all." The contestants start to agree making Dexter annoyed. Pacing through the lab he presses his watch opening some whine curtains revealing a gigantic robot that looks exactly like him. All gaze upon even Chris plus Chef astound of Dexter's robot. "Feast your eyes on Dexbot 2000!" Light signs on the robot's black glasses. Grabbing his backpack Dexter unleashes a small helicopter device soaring up to Dexbot 2000. Getting into the robot, controlling it Dexter tells Heather through the speakers, "I have more then 123 missiles here. Do you really think Dexter is not tough?" Alejandro glares at Heather sending a message to back off. She jut rolls her eyes saying, "Whatever."

Scene changes to each team sitting on chairs. Menacing Meatballs in the right, Goofy Goobers in the middle and last, but not least the Time Tornadoes in the right. "Welcome to my laboratory. How much does it fascinate you?" Dexter said smirking. Harold gets out of chair kneeing before Dexter. "Teach me wise one!" He tries to please. Dexter smiles patting Harold on his shoulder. "Do not fear Harold for this is your extreme challenge!" Most of the contestants are confuse trying to figure out what Dexter means.

The boy genius sighs saying, "Each team must gather around materials from my laboratory which you shall not break!" His voice and accent increases finishing his sentence. He calms down ready to explain more. "To construct three things, a robot, one weapon that can not be deadly, and something that will intrigue me. Any questions?" Several contestants raise their hand. "Yeah, Chris told me if you guys ever do that I'll pretend not to care. Happy collecting!" Dexter said leaving the teams to do their work.

CONFESSIONALS

"Time to prove my skills to the team." Tyler shouted very thrill. "Most people think I'm very clumsy, but not this time. I have been practicing since World Tour."

*Static*

"This challenge is ridiculous none of my team has any brains to even know what a robot is!" Heather exclaimed piss off.

*Static*

Justin taps his chin. "I believe a robot is something made out of metal." Justin thought. "Anyway now is time to sabotage the other teams smoothly."

*Static*

"Glad Cody is in our side to help out." Gwen said relieve of having the tech geek. "At least he is the only friend I have in this entire season from now on."

*Static*

"I'm not really good with engineering." Jasmine stated worry about messing up. "Almost blew up my house for trying to fix the pipes. Those things are strong as crocodile's teeth."

*Static*

"Finally a challenge where I'm helpful." Noah said slightly being content. "So far all these challenges have been about some type of sport. You probably don't see it, however I do."

*Static*

"This is the moment I've been waiting for to prove my totally mad skills." Harold said. "Last thing I need is to become a samurai defeating my opponents. Now that will be remarkable."

END CONFESSIONALS

We watch Goofy Goobers coming up with a plan. "Okay I suggest Noah and Harold take control" Brick said as the rest agree. "Thank you Captain Obvious." Noah commented earning a glare from the cadet. Harold commences to talk. "First, we need to build a robot so I'll take Brick, Dawn, and Tyler to find parts." Noah is next to speak about the plan. "So Trent plus Dave come with me to make a laser."

"Everybody agree?" Brick asked. All nod their heads determine to win in their faces.

The Menacing Meatballs aren't having so much luck. "Alright listen up I will be leading this time." Heather said. Jasmine opens her mouth, but the queen bee closes it by saying with sass, "Sorry, do you know anything about robots? That's what I thought." She glares at every single member in her team then ask, "Who knows how to build a robot?". Justin raises his left hand confuse. "They have gears right?" Despite being correct Heather groans in annoyance. Sky then raises her hand eager to tell her strategy. Heather just ignores her although Alejandro insists so he says, "Don't be shy Sky habla."

The athletic stands up. "Maybe I could flirt with Dexter to tell me how can we build his favorite things so we be able to win faster?" She said very nervous. She looks at her teammates. Most couldn't believe what she just said not even Heather. Alejandro is the only one amuse by Sky's excellent plan. "Excellent plan Sky, I'm sure your wonderful charm will make Dexter eyes open." Alejandro said as Sky leaves.

CONFESSIONALS

"There is nothing wrong on what I'm doing." Sky said tensely. "Is part of the competition, right?"

*Static*

"Did not know Sky had this side of her." Alejandro confessed. "Probably when she touched Horror's Hand it affected her. Better use that to my advantage." He ends with a devious smirk.

END CONFESSIONALS

Cody is taking in charge of Time Tornadoes. "Eva and Rodney I need you to get these parts right here." He said pointing at a blueprint he just made. Both brawns head in search. "Sugar and Duncan grab this blueprint to find parts for the laser." Sugar grabs it cheering, "Yeah, hopefully this is dress maker. I could really use one of those." After they leave Gwen is alone with the tech master. "I know your trying to cheer me up, but forget it." She called out using attitude. Cody sighs walking up to the Goth saying, "Look your in a lot of pain so I decided to do a little tinkering on the laser." Gwen is intrigue by this, still she doubts him. "Just watch Codemiester."

Outlook wonders off to Dexter watching Noah, Trent, and Dave gathering some parts from a pile of wasted junk. He asks them, "How my boys doing over here?". Dave rapidly replies by saying, "To be honest I'm actually surprise this junk is well clean." Trent steps out to talk with Dexter. "Hey Dex, got any spare helicopter parts around here?" The boy genius points to the left. "Thanks, man." said Trent as he runs toward the area. Little did anyone knew that a shadowy figure is watching every single person.

CONFESSIONAL

A tall boy who has a black bowl-cut hairstyle that lays around the top of his head like a helmet is sitting in the bathroom of Chris's Jumbo Jet. It has a white shiny glare on it and an M shaped opening at the bottom. His appearance is of nerdy glasses and wearing a white dress shirt, blue shorts, and brown shoes. "HA HA HA! HA HA HA HA HA!" he said with an treacherous evil laugh. "Dexter you fool, controlling these teen's advance minds I not shall only defeat you, but conquer the world for I Mandark have finally return to seek revenge!" Mandark laughs once more. Now gothic wires are attaching to the walls until static could only be seen.

END CONFESSIONAL

 **(Commercial Break)**

The symbol of Time Tornadoes appear showing Sugar annoying Duncan. The delinquent is covering his ears until he snaps telling the pageant queen, "Sugar, stop talking we need to find one more part for the laser." Sugar rolls her eyes saying, "Quit your whining you old coot and give me that!". She snatches the blueprint Duncan had then continue searching.

CONFESSIONAL

"Normally I would pick up a fight, but in these circumstances of losing twice in a row my team needs to step up their game." Duncan said.

END CONFESSIONAL

Sugar and Duncan run until the pageant queen looks at red shiny button on one of Dexter's walls. "Oooh, what does this button do?" Once pressed a giant tube from above sucks her in going the distance. Duncan watches plus laughs at her. "Oh well one less teammate to worry about." he said then realizing that Sugar had the blueprint. "Crap."

Another scene takes place, Dexter working on his giant computer looks up seeing Sugar happily soaring plus screaming in glee. "Note to self, never date blonde girls." He murmured writing in his notebook. Sky walk up to behind Dexter saying, "Hi Dexter how's it been with your progress lately?". The boy genius does not look at the athlete yet he explains. "Well Sky if you must know I've been working on a device that allows me to access portals into other worlds." Sky giggles playfully then sits right next to Dexter because of the big chair.

"Wow, I never admire someone with such incredible brain and talent before." Sky said flirting. Dexter blushes, but then realizes what's going on. "Hey wait a second, you're just trying to figure out what I love so your team can win well forget it." He gets out of his chair willing to escape, however Sky is fast enough to catch up. She bends on her knees in front of Dexter touching slowly his left arm. "You sure I can't convince someone that has the capacity of matching Einstein? Tell me, what does this button do? Sky said rubbing the scientist's orange hair. Sweating like a pig Dexter walks away to some place unknown. We hear flushing meaning Dexter went to the bathroom.

CONFESSIONAL

"Okay, from now on Sky is doing good cop no more bad cop." Sky said firmly. "Though it was nice for Dexter telling me... focus!"

END CONFESSIONAL

Harold, Dawn, Tyler and Brick have found a secret passage way leading to all of Dexter's robot creations. Small, tall, large, skinny, any type of robot including RoboDex 2000 and his white armor machine that has the ability to shoot out dogdeballs at faces of people. "Looks like we hit the jackpot." Brick said excited for another victory. Tyler immediately cheers while running until he suddenly switches a lever causing two robots that look like Dexter's mom to charge at the jock. Suddenly the door closes causing Harold, Dawn, and Brick to gasp knowing their trap.

"What's the plan now soldier?" Brick asked Harold watching Tyler dodge missiles plus lasers. "Simple, we fight robot with robot." Harold replied running towards a robot parrot turning it on. He points to the mombots telling the parrot, "Feast upon them my feather friend!". Brick plus Dawn grab Tyler then joining Harold escaping the creatins of Dexter. Before closing Harold looks back as a mombot head almost hits him in the face. Once the green parrot was feasting upon it looks menacingly at Harold. The geek screams like a girl before the scene changes.

All teams are constructing wasting no time at all. Eva looks around noticing that one of her teammates is missing. "Hey, where is Sugar!?" She barked at Duncan. The delinquent pretends to look around then answers, "Got suck in a tube.".

Goofy Goobers are already almost finish with the robot. Dawn senses something strange then gazes upon Sugar falling from the ceiling actually having the best time in her life. "Best day ever!" Sugar said landing on top of Dave and the right arm of the robot destroying it. Dave moans in pain as the rest of his team shout, "SUGAR!". The pageant queen farts causing Dave to cry.

CONFESSIONALS

"What, not my fault I'm too irresistible even for a dumb beetle machine like that." Sugar glared at the camera. "Besides Duncan should have rescue me like a brave horse."

*Static*

"I could have warn the my team, but it would have been to late anyway." Dawn said.

*Static*

Dave has a water hose inside the confessional spraying the liquid all over his face.

END CONFESSIONALS

"Well that is unsatisfying, better hurry only twenty-nine minutes and seventeen seconds left." Dexter said watching and leaving the Goofy Goobers. Tyler grabs the broken arm saying confident, "Come on team putting it big won't be so hard." Walking closer to the robot Tyler puts the arm back. "There, all good." Unexpectedly the electric field blows up everything in small radius electrifying Tyler, Noah, Brick, and Harold. Duncan laughs at them only to be knock out by a throwing wrench thanks to Trent.

CONFESSIONAL

"That's what he gets for messing with Gwen." Trent said then realizes his comment. "Not that I still like her just teaching Duncan a lesson."

END CONFESSIONAL

It wasn't long before teams finish their robot, laser, and something that intrigues Dexter boy genius. Soon enough, they are ready as we see the players behind a stage. Alejandro takes a peek observing Dexter, Chris, and Chef. Returning to his team he charmingly says, "Team, let's triumph once more into victory!". The Menacing Meatballs cheer except Heather.

"Alright, let us see the scientific investment you teams put into my extraordinary challenge." Dexter said. "Computer, release the curtain for the robotic presentation." His computer agrees opening the curtain for Time Tornadoes. Cody and Gwen walk up.

"This here is a golden robot that has the ability to turn anything into gold, observe." Cody said. Gwen holds a spoon pressing a button on the golden robot's forehead. Gold (I'll be calling it that) scans the spoon turning it into pure 24 carrot gold. The judges are astonish except Dexter. "What else can it do?" the boy genius asked. "Well, it gives a rich life plus it could do minor work for others." Cody answered nervously. Gwen just wanted to leave the stage.

Chris puts up a 10 and so does Chef. Dexter gives an eight only because he said it could have been more 'better'. "That's twenty-eight points so far for the Time Tornadoes. Goofy Goobers your up."

Tyler and Dave walk with their robot. Basically, it look like a transformer which cause the judges to put interesting faces wondering what the robot will do. "This here is call Dexformer." Dave said. "It cleans for you..." Dexformer turns into a vacuum. "Cooks for you..." Dexformer turns back to normal obtaining a chef robe. "And gives you answers on homework assignments."

Tyler swiftly stops Dave from talking so he could say a few words. "It also has laser eyes."

"Laser eyes, demonstrate." Dexter told. "You bet." Tyler replied accidently smacking the back of Dexformer's making the laser shoot randomly. It almost hits Chris luckily he duck then glare at the jock. The laser kept bouncing around and around until it comes at the robot causing an explosion plus smoke. The boys cough then fall immediately. Chris laughs at their terrible performance taking a tear drop fro his eye. "Despite the laser almost hurting my gorgeous face I'll give you an eight." He said.

Chef holds up his an eight as well. "If it didn't blew up would have given a ten." Dexter gives a four disappointed plus saying the performance was 'unexpected'.

CONFESSIONALS

"Dang it, Tyler just had to mention about the laser. Who install that in the first place!?" Dave cried out in frustration.

*Static*

"So stupid." Tyler hits himself on the forehead. "I need to do something so my team won't vote me off." Suddenly. he struck a light bulb.

*Static*

"I saw that a mile away Tyler messing it up." Noah stated. "This is what I don't understand. Dawn can see through auras AND sometimes read the future. Why couldn't see warn us about this particular moment?"

*Static*

"I put the laser eyes into Dexformer." Harold confess saying in a matter-of-fact sort of tone. "Since we both love science so much I thought it will awesome pulling it off. Turns out it was a mistaken idea."

END CONFESSIONALS

"Time Tornadoes so far have 28 while Goofy Goobers cry with 16 points. Will the Menacing Meatballs get a perfect score? Let's watch and see." Chris said excited to watch. Sky plus Heather come up showing an exact robot replica of Dexter's sister Dee Dee. The boy genius gasps on a horrifying view extremely uncomfortable. "What is this bull that I see!?" Dexter shouted swinging a fist at the two girls. "It is a robot of your sister." Sky chuckle nervously. "You said that she is incredibly awesome." All the judges started to laugh making Heather raise an eyebrow of suspicion. "What are you three laughing about!?" She shouted knowing that something is going on. Dexter finally stops laughing. With a face of no emotion Dexter says, "I despise my sister. What makes you think I have her out of my lab? Sky, I'm incredibly the smartest boy in the world manipulating me isn't going to work very easy. As much as I love the sweet talk you just cause your whole team up for elimination."

"I thought you what you were doing!?" Heather scowled at a wide-eyed Sky. The athletic drops down on the floor screaming, "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!". Chef grabs Heather and Sky then throws both back of the stage. "Well, guess their up for elimination. Shall we continue on with the last two?" Chris asked Dexter. The boy genius nods in agreement. "Alright bring in back Time Tornadoes!" Chris chanted seeing nobody there. "I said Time Tornadoes!"

Brick and Harold run up on the stage. "Chris you wouldn't believe all of our inventions are gone!" Harold said worrying about it. Dexter contains full doubt saying, "Impossible, Dee Dee isn't here, my robots aren't rogue..." Before he can continue a laughter can be heard changing, "HA HA HA! HA HA HA HA HA!". Dexter recognize that laugh because it was none other then _Mandark_!

A floating gigantic blackish-red spaceship is above the judges. Mandark pops out asking, "So Dexter, how do like my new magnet invention. Now with all these amazing weapons I have nothing can stop me now." He pulls on overdrive, but crashes the spaceship into a wall. "Curses!" Mandark drops lever and somehow the machine is automatically rebuilding itself. Getting out Mandark has two lasers. One that looks like a missile launcher while the other an ice-cream blaster. "Try to stop me now Dexter!"

"New challenge, one the teams must take down my arch rival Mandark. I'll be fetching my secret belt." Dexter commanded panicking. Teams get into their groups for strategic measures.

CONFESSIONALS

"Okay, so my plan is to defeat Mandark plus make sure nobody sees me talking to him." Rodney said looking confuse. "How does the plan go again?"

*Static*

"Thanks to my stupid mistake my team is in last." Sky confess concerned on being voted off. "This time I'll play fair and win this! Still that was very out of character for me."

*Static*

"I know how to stop this dweeb." Duncan said. "I've done it with Harold and every other brainiac I know." He pulls out a laser gun from his pocket. "Just have to put in stun." The delinquent cackles on having fun dealing with Mandark.

END CONFESSIONALS

"I can use my outstanding gorgeous abs to draw away Mandark." Justin pulls out his shirt causing the girls in his team to look. Especially Heather which Alejandro jealous, however does not show it. "I have a boyfriend, I have a boyfriend." Zoey mumbled doing her best at not looking at Justin. Alejandro puts the model's shirt back on then says to the Meatballs, "Great idea, but no taking shirt off. Instead you, Topher, Zoey, and Sky distract Mandark as for the rest of us we'll find jetpacks." All go their separate ways.

Goofy Goobers have been thinking for a long doing no results whatsoever until Brick sees a red helicopter. He smirks then points to his to run for it.

Duncan is doing his own thing for Time Tornadoes. Cody does his best to instruct his team. "So, anybody have ideas? Cause I got nothing in particular for this situation." Sugar raises her hand telling, "We should build some type of do-hickey what a micalls it." Eva stares blankly, but agrees to Sugar's plan. As soon as all members of Time Tornadoes concur except Duncan they start building.

Scene changes to Alejandro, Heather, Jasmine, and Ella of Menacing Meatballs quickly finding jetpacks. "Well that was convenient." Jasmine said surprise on how short the distance was. "Just try not to break the jetpack thanks to your weight." Heather told the out-back girl with sass. Before Jasmine can argue Heather flies with Alejandro holding hands. Ella happily skips to Jasmine. "Don't worry my friend all is good."

CONFESSIONALS

"All is not good." Jasmine stated in fury. "I'll teach Heather a lesson, but Justin and Alejandro keep cutting me off." She sighs then says, "At least I have the other girls in our team."

*Static*

"I believe I made a new friend." Ella claps in excitement cheering. "Wonder if there could be more out there." She starts to sing only until the scene is cut.

*Static*

Heather smirks at the camera. "Jasmine is so gullible. She's like Eva though knows more on how to control it. Once the bomb starts ticking it will set off. I'm so winning the million this season."

END CONFESSIONALS

The rest of Menacing Meatballs do their best to distract Mandark. "Is that the best you got?" Topher mocked only for a laser shot to almost hit his hair. "Hey watch the hair!" Mandark pulls out some type of Gatling aiming at the team. He chuckles iniquity saying, "Hope you don't get stuck." (pun intended). Shots of pink bubblegum tackle onto Topher and Justin while Zoey plus Sky were to dodge running into a corner.

"No! My face is ruin!" Justin said doing his very best to take off the pink bubblegum only making matters worse. Soon the model passes out from looking ugly as Topher does the same. "Really thought these guys would have been more bright." Dexter's rival said then looking at his loading scree. It is only at fifty percent. "Come on you stupid junk of beautiful science work!" Mandark bangs on the screen only for it to rail back at forty-five percent. "Curses!"

A wild red helicopter appears. Inside are the Goofy Goobers steadying at the target. Brick steers the vehicle commanding his teammates. "On the count of three one of you fire the missile copy that?" Every member agrees yet Dawn feels uncomfortable. Before she could say a word Tyler presses the button without Brick's command, however instead of pressing the missile button Tyler accidently launches the self-destruct sequence. Lights flash red as every single Goofy Goober looks at Tyler.

"Who puts a self-destruct button on their invention!?" Dave shouted screaming on the top of lungs. So does the others for two seconds then BOOM! Luckily for them they crash down yet still injured. Mandark raises an eyebrow confuse.

CONFESSIONALS

"This is easier then I anticipated." Mandark said.

*Static*

"Well I think everybody knows who is going home tonight." Noah said glaring at the camera.

*Static*

"Crap!" Tyler cursed. "I'm in the boot for sure. There is just one thing left to do." He pulls out a laser gun then gulps.

END CONFESSIONALS

The robot from Time Tornadoes created recently cannot not handle artillery from the evil genius. Soon enough all are trap in bubblegum. Zoey and Sky from Menacing Meatballs are still cornered doing their best to bring out an idea. Dexter jumps by them fuming in rage, but still keeping enough quiet. "Mandark has hack into my computer. Every system is unavailable to me. It is impossible to stop him." Zoey remains positive through the whole crisis. She asks the boy genius, "Dexter, is there really no way stopping him?". Dexter thinks for a moment then realizes Mandark's true weakness. "Of course, Zoey your a girl right?"

"What's that suppose to mean?" Zoey asked offended. "Forget what I said. Listen carefully I Dexter shall amuse Mandark while you get my sister to come here." Dexter pleaded not wanting his lab destroy or taken over by his rival. Zoey stills has one question in mind asking, "Where is she?". Revealing his watch Dexter transports the indie chick to Dee Dee's room. Once gone he plus Sky look at all of the campers trap in bubblegum. Chris, Chef, and Duncan are only ones out of sight. "Come on Dexter give your match for my intellectual brain and power." said Mandark laughing his signature way once more. Unexpectedly, a boxing glove knocks the bubblegum Gatling off of Mandark's hand. Camera switches to the person who shot it.

Duncan, the juvenile delinquent holding a boxer glove blaster smirks as the evil genius grits his teeth. "Hey doofus, how about you stay still so I can punch those teeth out?" Duncan threaten making Mandark gulp, but quickly got his groove back firing a freeze ray. The delinquent jumps plus dodges every shot trying to fight back. Both Dexter and Sky run into the action helping.

Outlook alters to Dee Dee and Leonard playing pony puff princess until Zoey automatically drops in thanks to teleportation. Dee Dee stares in curiosity while Zoey looks at Leonard with a surprise look. The wizard is holding a pink pony saying, 'It's not what it looks like."

Back to Dexter's laboratory Sky and Duncan are now frozen while Chris plus Chef are behind Dexter. "Dexter, admit that I'm more superior and I shall spare your friends before I unleash magic that you've never seen before!" Mandark commanded. His spaceship is now at 97 percent. Dexter grits his teeth speaking slowly, "NE...VER!". Before his rival can deliver the final blow Dee Dee comes in dancing like an elegant flower. "Hi Mandark." She waved. Eyes are turn into hearts as the evil genius repeats the name of his love falling out of his spaceship running closely. Before even able for a kiss Leonard and Sky captures him in a big potato bag. "No, I was fooled by my own demise."

Grabbing a bow including arrow out of nowhere Zoey aims and pierces through the spaceship destroying it into pieces.

 **(Commercial Break)**

All teams are now gum free standing in front of Chris, Chef and Dexter. "Well, this was... something." Chris awkwardly said then smiles brightly. "Something amazing! The audience will totally eat through these ratings, but first the winning team for today's challenge. Normally it would have been Time Tornadoes claiming victory, however thanks to Zoey the Menacing Meatballs win!" Meatballs cheer in excitement while Tornadoes groan plus glare. "Time Tornadoes get second as for Goofy Goobers I'll see you in elimination ceremony." Teams walk to the plane. Some happy while others disappointed. Cody looks around then asks his team members, "Hey, has anyone seen Rodney?".

Somewhere around the laboratory Rodney unties Mandark from a large potato sack. Gasping for air Mandark tries to run for it. Rodney swiftly grabs him saying, "I'm not here to beat you up yet, but take you upon an offer."

"What kind of offer?" Mandark said intrigue for more valuable information.

 **Elimination Ceremony**

Goofy Goobers look depress coming back here again. "Hey, what's with the long faces? One of you is going home tonight." Chris said gladly not caring for the team. "Will it be Tyler, the one who destroy the team's chance of winning?" Tyler puts his head ashamed "How about Brick, a few doubt of your leadership skills buddy."

"Not everybody is comfortable they just have to deal on the circumstances. I don't think I'm a bad leader, right?" Brick asked is team sweating. Nobody replies to him.

"Alright time to cast your votes."

CONFESSIONALS

"For the better you should leave." Dawn said stamping a passport. "I wish for another stay, but it will just cause more problems with us Goobers."

*Static*

"Really mess up big time Tyler." Noah said stamping the Tyler's passport.

*Static*

Dave seems to have no emotion. "Do we really need more confessionals?"

END CONFESSIONALS

"Harold, Trent, Dawn, and Dave your all safe." Chris told as the four contestants grab their peanut bags. Brick and Tyler look worry as for Noah, he seems uninterested. "One vote against him Brick gets to play another day." The cadet high fives Dawn celebrating. "The final bag goes too..." Noah still not amused thinking that he'll be safe. On the other side Tyler shuddering like crazy.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Noah." The schemer smirk in delight patting Tyler on the back. "Try harder next time." He said. The jock gets up grabs his parachute then jumps. He didn't even want to see his friends or teammates because all the failures he cost during the challenge.

"That's just sad." Chef said as Chris nods. "Listen up maggots we got a new recruit though we will not be coming in play more like insisting. Say hello again to Dexter." Goofy Goobers are baffle. "Do not fear, I won't cause trouble just exploring the dimensions." The genius confess.

CONFESSIONALS

"Okay I lied. Only purpose joining this pathetic excuse for a host is to get more data and information of other worlds out there. I putted an exact clone of me so hopefully Dee Dee won't figure it out." Dexter said.

*Static*

Duncan has a grin very wide. "Guess what I kept from Dexter's laboratory." Pulling out a pen it transforms into the boxing glove blaster he had before. "This I will call the Knock-out. Can't wait to start having fun."

END CONFESSIONALS

Pilot area Chris is about to speak. "Say goodbye to Tyler. Will the Menacing Meatballs ever lose a player? Can Time Tornadoes get along? Will Leonard figure out the plans of Rodney and how is Dexter going to change this awesome season? Which _amazing_ world our campers shall go next? Find out next time on Total... Drama... Across Dimensions!

* * *

 **Teams:**

 **Time Tornadoes-** Duncan, Sugar, Eva, Cody, Gwen, Rodney

 **Goofy Goobers-** Dave, Dawn, Brick, Trent, Noah, Harold

 **Menacing Meatballs-** Justin, Alejandro, Heather, Sky, Jasmine, Ella, Zoey, Topher

* * *

 _PLACEMENT_

24th- Leonard

23rd- Courtney

22nd- Dakota

21st- Tyler

* * *

 **Bonus Scene:**

A depress Tyler is falling from the sky pulling out his parachute. It works yet he doesn't even care. Losing for his actions cost him a lot nothing can restore his hear. Until a blonde girl grabs him riding a helicopter. "Lindsay?" Tyler said curious and amaze at the same time. "Hi Tyler, I onto this blender to rescue you. I think it's a blender." Tyler laughs playfully telling Lindsay, "It's a helicopter babe." Both sit together watching the sun come down then romantically placing a wonderful relaxing kiss.

* * *

 **There you have it folks Dexter joins while Tyler leaves. I had fun writing him, however I believe his clumsy self will cost him the game eventually. I put a hint for the next dimension. Until then peace out and stay chilling!**


End file.
